Demon Dragon Emperor
by Dragnova
Summary: Before the death of God from the Bible, he placed Ddraig into his a dear friend of his and asked his beloved daughter, Gabriel to look after him. This dear friend of his is none other than...The Maou! This is the story of a Maou, who does not want to do anything that relates back to the Three Factions. But...how long can he run from it when he himself attracts the supernaturals?
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD OR ANY OTHER ELEMENTS/CHARACTERS FROM OTHER ANIMES/MANGAS.**

"… …" – **Speaking**

'… …' – **Thoughts**

"… …" – _**Spoke Mentally/Telepathically**_

 **{… …} – Ddraig speaking**

* * *

(In A Certain House – In A Certain Room)

*Bzz! Bzz! Bzz! Bzz! Bzz! Bz–*

"Ughh…"

*Bam!*

The sound of the alarm clock went off, a person who sounded annoyed and the bang towards the clock in order to stop it from buzzing any further could be heard. The sun was rising up and light slowly shined into the dark room through the window.

"…I hate morning."

The person living in the room said that as he pulled his blanket over his head to block the sunlight.

*Thm! Thm! Thm! Cla!*

"Ah! You're still sleeping?! Unbelievable! Come on, get up or we'll be late!"

An extremely beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure and green eyes and she seemed to be wearing a school uniform. She came into the room like she was in a rush and was shocked to discover the person in the room was still sleeping.

"Please get up! Or we'll be late!"

The young woman was forcefully trying to pull the person's blanket off him.

"…Five more minutes please."

"We don't have five min– Kyaaah!"

*Thumm!*

The young woman suddenly stumbled and fell backwards when the person released the blanket that he was holding tightly onto.

"Haihh…Why do you have to wake me up? It's not like it's the end of the world or something."

The person sat up from his bed and he appeared to be a young man with a short brown hair and light brown eyes.

"It is important! This is the first day of our school!"

The young woman finally got up and yelled angrily at the young man.

"School…Why does someone like me even have to go to such boring place?"

"If my memory serves me well, you're the one who wanted to attend it!"

"Eh? Really? Then I change my mind now, night~"

The young man picked up his blanket and tried to go back to sleep.

*Prack!*

At that time, something inside the young woman snapped. She started to shiver in anger.

"Y-You…You selfish baka Maou! Do you know how much trouble I have to go through to get both of us into that school?!"

She raised her hands high up into the air and suddenly created hammer…a Hammer of Light?! The young man who failed to notice was about to retort only to see a hammer of light swinging down towards him.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

*Bamm!*

The young man cried before the hammer hit him on his head. And…did the young woman just called him a…Maou?

* * *

(In The Kitchen)

"Teh, teh, teh…Do you have to hit me that hard?"

The young man rubbed his head while eating his breakfast that was prepared for him by the young woman.

"Hmph! You left me no choice. You just wouldn't get up. Anyway, today will be our first day on going to school like regular humans…"

"Mm, but I sensed Devils and Fallen Angels in this area. You should remain cautious."

"I think I should be the one saying that. After all, you're Maou–"

"I told you not to call me that."

The young man looked at her with a serious expression when he cut her off, causing her to make a twitch.

"…Sorry about that. That was rude of me."

"N-No…I should be the one apologizing…I called your past name without thinking through…I'm sorry."

"Anyway, my name from now on will be Hyoudou Issei, just call me Ise."

"Yes, I-Ise…"

The young woman blushed a little when she called his new name.

"What about me?"

"Eh?"

"Don't you think I need to change my name as well?"

"Nah. I think you'll just stick with your true name…Gabriel."

"Mou, that's so unfair! I want a name as well!"

"Quit acting like a baby, it's annoying."

"Y-You're asking for a fight?!"

"Like you can beat me. You're not even in the same league with me. The only person that can go toe to toe with me is…your father…"

The young man, Maou or…his current name, Issei made a pause when he said the last part and showed a sorrowful eyes like he remembered some bad memories. Even Gabriel showed a sad expression when she heard that, but at the same time, she was worried about Mao– Issei.

"…It's not your fault you know?"

Gabriel mad a small sad smile as she tried to comfort Issei.

*Bam!*

"But it is my fault! If I hadn't passed out that time…I could've helped him in sealing that accursed Beast away…and ended that Great War between the Three Factions…If I hadn't passed out that time…he wouldn't ended up dead. He…He was my best friend…"

Issei was shivering in anger and guilt as he smashed the table (in a human strength). He blamed himself for the death of his friend. The young man widened his eyes when he felt a sensation of someone hugging from behind.

It's Gabriel.

"I am sure that he's in a better place now, Ise. Before he left…my father asked me to take care of you. We'll be alright, we'll have to live for him."

"Gabriel…Thank you for looking after me all this time."

Issei spoke her name weakly when he heard her soft and gentle tone.

 **{Seriously, you're sulking again? Did you forget that he left you in my care as well?}**

""!?""

Both Issei and Gabriel widened their eyes when they heard another voice.

"Ddraig?!"

Issei looked at his left palm when he called out that name.

 **{Good morning to you as well, partner.}**

A green light glowed on the back of his hand.

 **{That guy trapped me in you and asked me to look after you as well remember? Talk about being selfish…He even decided to break his own rules because of you. Just how close were you two back then?}**

Hearing that, Issei looked into a distance.

 **{Hey, come one. Don't leave me hanging. We never talked about this before. You might as well spill it all out now. Who knows it might make you feel better?}**

"He was my greatest enemy…but as time passed, he became my rival and even my best friend. That's how close we were, Ddraig."

 **{Now that you've said it, how did Gabriel find out about you being friends with her father?}**

"About that…"

Issei scratched his cheek embarrassingly as he didn't know whether or not he should answer that.

"I discovered it when I entered father's chamber and saw the two of them drinking like there's no tomorrow."

Gabriel said it in an embarrassed tone while placing her hand on her forehead.

 **{… …You must've been shocked.}**

"You have no idea…"

"Ahahaha…There you go. That's how she found out."

 **{Did your followers know that you're still alive?}**

Issei just shrugged his shoulders when he heard that question.

"Meh. I believe that they all thought that I'm dead during my last fight against him."

 **{And you never thought about going back to the Underworld?}**

"I will never go back to that place."

 **{Why not? You are the rightful Ruler of the Underworld after all.}**

"I have no rights to call myself the Ruler of the Underworld…In a way, I am the reason why the Great War between the Three Factions happened."

 **{Huh?}**

"…In past, I gave Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan and Asmodeus the title because I thought that they would lead the people into a better future…but I never would've thought that they will use the power I had given them to wage a war against him, the Angels and the Fallen Angels. I was too naïve and look what had happened, my people are facing extinction."

Issei showed a regrettable expression when he said that.

"The previous Yondai-Maou were nothing but a big disgrace. But…at least the current Yondai-Maou are much better than the previous ones."

Gabriel nodded her head when she heard that.

"Which is why, I've decided to never return to the Underworld and stay in the Human World. It's peaceful here, and I have Gabriel and you accompanying me."

Gabriel blushed a little when she saw Issei smiling at her.

"A-Anyway, we should get going. It's almost time."

Gabriel quickly stood up and placed her plates and cup into the sink. The young man just chuckled a little and did the same thing.

* * *

(At The Town Street)

When Issei walking behind Gabriel, he suddenly stopped and looked up into the clear blue sky.

'God, my dear friend. I could only wonder what you are doing on the other side…Both Gabriel and I are fine. And also, thank you for placing Ddraig into my body. Both Gabriel and he really took their time to comfort me when I found out about your death…I swear to you that if any danger falls upon your daughter, I will do everything I can to protect her.'

"Oiiiiii! Mao– Ise! Hurry up or we'll really be late!"

Issei looked down saw Gabriel waving at him from a distance.

"Heh. A new era has begun…Yoosh. Let's go, Ddraig!"

 **{That's the spirit, partner!}**

Issei started running towards Gabriel.

* * *

 **Please Read & Review m(_ _)m**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello~**

 **Long time no see~**

 **Firstly, sorry for making you guys wait so so so long.**

 **I've been traveling here and there during holidays, and when the new semester began, assignments started pouring in. XP**

 **Read & Review Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee m(_ _)m**

 **NOTE: My next update will Demon Dragon Emperor as well.**

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD OR ANY OTHER ELEMENTS/CHARACTERS FROM OTHER ANIMES/MANGAS.**

"… …" – **Speaking**

'… …' – **Thoughts**

"… …" – _**Spoke Mentally/Telepathically**_

 **{… …} – Ddraig speaking**

* * *

(In 2nd Year Classroom)

"Alright everyone, we have two new students joining us in this semester. I hope that you all will get along with them."

The teacher said that to everyone in his class.

" " " " "Haiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" " " " "

The students replied happily.

"Alright you two. Please come in."

With teacher's signal, both Issei and Gabriel entered the classroom. When the male students saw the image of Gabriel entering their classroom, all of them were stunned into silence by her otherworldly beauty. Even the teacher paused for a moment. All eyes were then on Issei, who looked just like an ordinary guy with nothing special.

"Alright you two, introduce yourselves to the class."

The first one who stepped forwards was Gabriel. She bowed her head a little and started to introduce herself.

"Hi everyone, my name is Gabriel. Nice to meet you all."

The moment Gabriel smiled at everyone, she instantaneously melted everyone's heart.

"O-Okay, next student please."

The teacher snapped out of his gaze at Gabriel and asked for the last student for his self-introduction.

Issei looked at his new classmates to see most of the male students were slightly uninterested in him. Not that he cares. He gave a single wave to the class and introduced himself.

"Uh…Please to meet you all, my name is Hyoudou Issei. My friends called me Ise…"

'Not that I have any friends…accept Gabriel and Ddraig…'

"Okay. Now that we're done with the introduction, does anyone of you have anything you wish to ask to either Gabriel-kun or Hyoudou-kun?"

Just when the male teacher had finished saying that, a baldy male student raised his hand.

"Ah, Matsuda. What is your question?"

The teacher asked.

"W-What is Gabriel-chan's relationship to Hyoudou-kun?"

The moment the teacher heard that, he pinched the bridge of his nose and spoke in an irritated manner.

"Matsuda, why must you always ask those kinds of silly questions?"

"B-But sensei, it is very important!"

" " " " "Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" " " " "

Even the rest of the male students agreed with baldy.

Gabriel showed a wry smile as she found the situation they're in was a little awkward, while Issei seemed to be too carefree about it.

"Gabriel and I aren't together."

All eyes were on Issei when they heard him said that loud and clear.

"S-so you two aren't d-d–"

"Dating? Nope. Gabriel is just a dear friend of mine who has been looking after me for a long time."

'If there's any relationship between us…I believe she would've fallen immediately.'

The Maou thought for a moment, failing to notice that all the male students in front of him gave out a sigh of relief.

"Anyway, that's it for now. If you guys have any further question for Gabriel-kun and Hyoudou-kun, you may ask them when it's break time."

The teacher then looked at Issei and Gabriel.

"Class is about to begin. Why don't you two take the empty seats over there?"

* * *

(In 2nd Year Class – During Lunch Break)

"Where are you from, Gabriel-chan?!"

"I like the colour of your hair! Is it natural?!"

"G-Gabriel-chan! I-I like you! P-p-please go out with me!"

"Don't be stupid! Like hell she'll go with someone like you!"

Gabriel was swarmed by her new friends who kept on asking questions some male students even asked her out on that spot. Issei, who was sitting next to her, just sat back and enjoyed the show.

"H-haaaaaaa~"

The young man…or old man (since he's been living in the world for so so so long) yawn tiredly as he soon started to feel bored. When he stood up from his seat and was about to exit the classroom, Gabriel immediately stood up and marched towards him, shocking him a little.

"Where are you going?"

Gabriel asked him with a neutral expression.

"Uh…taking a walk?"

"I'm coming as well."

"Eh? What about your friends?"

Issei took a peek at Gabriel's seat only to find out that the students were staring at the two of them. The girls were having a curious expression, while the boys…let's just say that their glaring at Issei.

"It's alright. They'll understand. So…which way do you plan on going?"

"Uh…how about we'll just walk around?"

"Sure."

* * *

(At the Football Field)

"This place sure is huge."

Gabriel said that in an awe expression.

"I know right? To think that they actually have tennis field, baseball field, swimming pool, gymnasium, training hall and this football field."

Issei said that while having a school map on his hand. The young man then noticed couple of students were watching them.

"Looks like we blended in just well."

"Of course. Do you know how hard and long I've practiced just so I can talk and act like a teenager?"

"Hai, hai. You've worked hard enough. Good work."

Issei patted Gabriel's head after saying that, causing the young woman to flush a little. But she didn't hit his hand away. While the two of them continued on walking, a petite girl around fifteen years of age with white hair and hazel eyes was staring at them. She wore a Kuoh Academy gym uniforms and had a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her short bob cut hair.

'…Not humans. I should inform Buchou about this.'

Gabriel, who already knew that little girl was watching them silently whispered to Issei.

"Issei, someone is watching us."

"Yea, I noticed that already."

"What do we do?"

"We'll leave her be, and see what her next move would be."

"Which is…"

"No doubt that she'll report us to her master."

"And what do we do then?"

"Since all of them are Low-Class in terms of power, we have nothing to worry about. Except for two which seemed to be High-Class…Their demonic energy signatures tell me that one belongs to the Sitri Clan, while the other belongs to a mixture of Gremory and Bael Clan. My responds to them will depend on their actions."

"…Alright, as you wish."

Gabriel simply bowed her head a little.

As the first day of school has finally ended, Issei and Gabriel were already in front of the school gate, heading back to their house. However, someone was waiting for them just outside the school. A silhouette was silently watching the two of them exited the school territory.

When Issei and Gabriel finally reached the bridge side, the silhouette saw her chances and took it. She came straight up from the other end of the bridge.

"U-umm…"

Standing in front of Issei was a young, attractive woman around the age of (current) Issei with long black hair downed to her hips and violet eyes. She wore a school uniform, which consisted of a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it.

"Y-you're Hyoudou Issei from Kuoh Academy right?"

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

"E-ehh…My name is Amano Yuuma! P-please to meet you! W-would you…mind going out with me?"

The young woman bowed her head and said that while having a faint blush formed on her cheeks.

"Ah, nice to meet you as well, but you still haven't answer my question. Do I know you?"

"A-ano…No, we've never met…"

"I see. Then I'm afraid that I'll have to reject you."

"E-eh?!"

Amano Yuuma was shocked when Issei rejected her while having a small smile on his face.

"C-can I ask why?"

The young woman's tone carried a little anger in it.

"I won't go out with someone I don't know. Besides, I'm not into these dating things. Sorry about that."

Issei apologized once again and simply walked passed the young woman. Hu turned around when he realized that Gabriel wasn't beside him. She appeared to be standing on Issei's previous spot, looking at Amano Yuuma with her eyes slightly narrowed. The latter one was facing down, still in deep shocked.

"Come on, Gabriel. We're going home."

Issei called out for her, causing Gabriel to snap out from her staring at Amano Yuuma.

"H-Hai, Ise."

Gabriel immediately jogged forward to stand beside him.

"Don't worry, I know what she's up to."

Issei whispered it next to her.

"W-who said that I'm worried?!"

Gabriel quickened her footsteps and went ahead of Issei, causing him to chuckle upon seeing her action. He then turned his head a little and took a gaze at Amano Yuuma.

'…She's still there? Mah, not that she's a threat to me.'

* * *

(Kuoh Town – Main Street)

"Remind me again why we're here?"

Issei was walking lazily behind Gabriel while carrying a handful of groceries bags.

"It's because we ran out of food."

"Eh? That fast?! I thought we had food which could last for three weeks."

"We did…but one of us had a huge appetite!"

Gabriel turned around and scolded Issei.

"S-sorry for eating too much…"

The young man apologized sheepishly as he averted his eyes, not daring enough to face the angry Gabriel.

"…Gabriel, did you sensed that?"

Upon see Issei's serious expression, Gabriel immediately noticed something and understood what he meant. She nodded her head and the two of them disappeared from their spots without anyone noticing.

(Kuoh Town – Deserted Building)

"P-p-p-please don't kill me!"

A man was lying on the ground begging for his life. His body was shaking in fear. The room he's in was dark, and a stench of blood cold be smelled. There's blood on the wall and floor.

" **How delicious…I wonder how delicious you are…how delicious?"**

"H-hieeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

The man shrieked when he heard that creepy voice. Standing in front of him was a young woman with a voluptuous figure with long, black hair but her lower body was gigantic and beastly with four legs, each having sharp claws, and a snake as a tail. Her overall appearance was reminiscent to that of a Centaur.

"M-m-monsterrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

The man told himself that he should run

" **You…shall be my meal!"**

The monster stretched her beastly arm to grab that man before he could run–

*Wooosh!*

But she missed!? The man was no longer there!

"E-eh? I'm alive?"

The man was surprised at the same time he's puzzled. For some reason, he felt like he was being carried by someone. He turned his head to see the back of young woman with curly blonde hair.

"Is he alright?"

"Yea, he's fine."

Gabriel replied Issei with her arm wrapped around the man's waist.

"W-what is–"

"Sleep."

"–Zzz…"

Issei cast a simple little sleep magic onto the man and the latter one just fell for it.

"You, you don't belong to any of the remaining 33 Clans. Which means that you're a Reincarnated Devil. So why is a Devil like you trying to eat a human? Where's your master?"

Issei turned towards the beast-like Devil and asked her.

" **Who are you?! You dare steal my meal from me?! I'll eat you as well!"**

The beast-like Devil ignored Issei's question and tried to attack him by swinging her right beastly arm at him. But as her arm reached Issei, the young man easily stopped the beastly arm with a single hand. Issei held onto the Devil as he planned on not letting her arm go.

" **!?"**

The beast-like Devil widened her eyes when she noticed that she could no longer move.

"…Weak. So weak."

" **Let me g– !"**

*Gushaa!*

Without any mercy, Issei simply increased the strength of his grip a little and he crushed the Devil's arm which was much bigger than him.

" **G-guaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"**

The Devil screamed in pain loudly as she took a few steps back.

"I'll ask again, why are you trying to hurt a human and where is your master?"

" **K-khh…Master? I…killed my master long time ago! And I will kill you as well!"**

"I see…Then your fate has been sealed."

The Devil tried to attack Issei once again, but the latter one simply closed his eyes and created a tiny little blue-black flame on the tip of his finger.

"Hell Flame."

In a single flick of his finger, that tiny blue-black flame floated towards the Devil slowly and–

*Gwoooooooooooooooo!*

The small blue-black flame suddenly became a raging inferno, burning the Devil and turning her into nothingness in an instant. She didn't even have the chance to scream.

"…I can't believe I have to use magic on someone like you. You're lucky that I have to erase you completely."

Seeing that the Devil was no longer there, Issei turned around and checked on the unconscious human who's now lying on the ground. He then placed his hand on the man's head as a faint red glow started to appear on his hand.

"Are you…"

"Yea. I'm altering his memory… …It's done."

Just when the Maou was trying to decide what they're going to do with the unconscious man, he sensed a number of four people…no, Devils was approaching them from the outside of the deserted building

"Gabriel, we'll leave him here."

"But–"

"It's alright. I can assure you that they won't hurt him."

"…Fine."

With that, the two of them teleported away.

*Clack*

The sound of an opened door was heard, and the person who entered the deserted building was none other than, a young woman who appears to be in her late teens with light skin, blue-green and a buxom figure. She has a long beautiful crimson hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand.

Entering after her was another young woman with a buxom figure around the same age as the crimson-haired young woman, with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair was tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place.

The third and the last to enter was a handsome young man with short blonde hair, grey eyes and a mole under his left eye and the petite girl that was watching Issei and Gabriel during the school time.

All of them were wearing the Kuoh Academy uniform.

The crimson-haired girl looked around the room.

"...Strange. They said that the Stray Devil was hiding at this location. But I don't see it."

"Buchou, look over there."

The handsome young man pointed at the direction of the unconscious man when he called out for his master.

"…He is alive."

The petite girl said that after sensing that he's still breathing.

"Ara ara, I don't see the Stray Devil at all. Did it escape?"

The moment the long black-haired girl said that, a small magic circle appeared on the crimson-haired girl's left ear as if she's receiving a call.

"…E-eh? Alright, understood."

The crimson-haired girl showed a puzzled expression when the magic circle faded.

"What's wrong, Buchou?"

The long black-haired young woman asked.

"The archduke just called…and said that the Stray Devil, Visor was already dead before we even arrive. Someone got to it before we did…"

The petite girl then added in another information.

"…I sensed two people in the building when we arrived."

"Is that true, Koneko? Did you know who they are?"

"…It felt like the new students this morning."

"You mean the two students, Hyoudou Issei and Gabriel?"

"Ara ara, this is interesting. What should we do then, Rias?"

After hearing her servants' conversation, the crimson-haired girl, Rias finally made up her mind.

"…I want to meet with them. Yuuto, can you please find them tomorrow morning and ask them to meet me after the school?"

"As you wished, Buchou."

The handsome young man bowed a little.

'Hyoudou Issei…just who is he? And this girl named Gabriel…I hope she's not who I think she is…"

Rias shivered in fear a little as she thought about what Gabriel's capable of if she's not wrong. But little did she know that it's Issei who she should really worry about.

* * *

(Kuoh Academy – 2nd Year Classroom – After School)

"Looks like they'll be making their moves soon."

Issei said that calmly as he looked out the window and admired the view of the sun slowly set down.

"And what's your plan once you meet your people?"

"Hmm…haven't thought about that."

The moment Gabriel heard his answer, her shoulders slumped and she placed her placed her hands on her forehead.

"For someone who is supposed to be the Ruler on the Underworld, you really are a carefree…"

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Issei simply said that with a smile.

After a few minutes when the room was finally empty and all that's left was Issei and Gabriel, the handsome young man entered the classroom and greeted the two of them.

"Hello, Hyoudou Issei-kun and Gabriel-san. My name is–"

Before the handsome young man could even introduced himself, Issei interrupted him.

"Kiba Yuuto, 2nd Year Student. Kuoh Academy's prettiest boy who is adored by many females student and one of the member of the Occult Research Club. Am I right?"

Issei said that while his eyes remained looking at the sun. The words said by him gave Kiba little chill down to his spine.

"So you heard of me?"

Kiba asked with a wry smile.

"Of course. How could I not know one of Kuoh Academy's famous students? You're here because Rias Gremory-senpai sent you right?"

"…Yes. I came on behalf of my master."

"Then, lead the way please."

Issei finally got off from his spot and looked at Kiba with a small grin.

* * *

(Kuoh Acedemy – Occult Research Club)

The club house was a three story building. It was located at the old school building of Kuoh Academy. with the third story serving as a clock-tower. It has been painted white with a black roof with vines creeping up to the second story.

The club room interior was a wood-panelled room with Victorian-style couches and chairs along the walls. One side was set up to be able to be used as a bath, and a large Gremory Family magic circle was marked on the floor.

The crimson-haired girl, Rias was currently sitting at her desk, reading some documents. Standing next to her was the long black-haired young woman, and sitting on the couch was the petite girl eating some snacks.

*Knock. Knock. Knock."

"Buchou, I've brought them here."

"Please come in, Yuuto."

Both Issei and Gabriel followed in after Kiba.

"Ara, ara. Nice to meet you two. Ufufufu."

The first to greet them both was the long black-haired girl.

"My name is Himejima Akeno, 3rd Year Student. Vice President of the Occult Research Club. Please to meet you two."

The young girl, Akeno greeted Issei and Gabriel with a smile and bowed a little.

"Nice to meet, I'm Hyoudou Issei."

"My name is Gabriel. Please to meet you."

Issei's attention was then caught by the petite girl.

"If I'm not wrong, she must be Toujou Koneko, 1st Year Student and is Kuoh Academy's mascot."

"Ufufufu. Ise-kun sure is well informed, and yes, you are correct."

Issei ignore the fact that she called his (fake) first name casually, but he failed to notice that Gabriel who was standing beside him twitched a little when she heard it. He then focused his attention on Rias.

"I heard that you wish to meet the two of us?"

"That's right. Please, take a seat."

Rias sat on Koneko's previous as the petite girl got off her spot to let Rias sit on the couch and stood behind her. Issei on the other hand, took a seat on the opposite side. He asked Gabriel to sit next to him, but she chose not to and stood behind him instead.

"Now, let's get down to business, shall we? Hyoudou Issei-san, I want to ask you something. Did you kill the Stray Devil, Visor that was in located in the abandoned building, yesterday night?"

"…Oh. You mean the Devil that tried to eat a human? If it's her, then yes, I did kill her."

"…We were actually sent to exterminate her for abusing the power of demonic without her master. So, thank you for killing her before she could have the chance to hurt another human."

"Oh, no need to thank me. I just happened to sense her presence and she was about to have a man as her dinner."

"…Hyoudou Issei-san, we know that you and Gabriel-san are not human. Can you please classify yourselves and tell us your reason for being here in my territory?"

'…That's all she knows? That Gabriel and I are not humans? Wow…I'm surprised that she knew lesser than I expected.'

"Well, I've been travelling around the world with Gabriel and I've decided to settle down in Kuoh Town for now. But I never expect that this place is governed by the Heiress of the Gremory Clan."

"And you and Gabriel-san are…"

"I'm same as you Gremory-sempai, I am a Pure-Blood Devil." (In fact…I believe he's blood is the purest of all Devils. He's the progenitor of all Devils after all.)

Issei's answer caused the opposite group to widen their eyes a little, but his next answer sent them all into a shock.

He used his thumb and pointed it at Gabriel and spoke.

"And Gabriel is…well…she's who you think she is, an Angel, one of the Yondai Shitenshi (Four Great Seraph)."

" " " "!?" " " "

Rias and the rest of her servants were immediately on full alert. Rias increased her demonic power to the max and so did Akeno. Kiba created a sword at his hip and drew out the sword from the scabbard. Koneko simply got into a fight stand.

"Wow, wow! Easy, easy!"

Issei stood up from his seat and put on the 'calm down' gesture with both his hands.

"We're not here to fight, we're here to talk right? So everyone just calm down. Lower the heat, and your hands and weapon please."

None listened, so Issei tried another method.

"Look, even if you use all your powers, you still don't stand a chance against Gabriel. She's far stronger than you all combine."

Rias and her servants remained silent. They hesitated for a moment but they then lowered their hands and weapons.

"Phew…Excellent choice. I really don't want you guys to fight against her, because the chances of you guys surviving if she before she even gets serious is already zero. That's the difference between your strength and hers."

"But still…who are you, Hyoudou Issei-san?! I've never seen a Devil travelling with an Angel before. And not just any Angels, you're actually travelling with one of the Four Great Seraph that is guarding the Throne of Heaven!"

"Hahahahahaha! I'm sorry, but that is something I can't tell you. But please, do your best to not be hostile on Gabriel just because she's an Angel, she's really nice once you get to know her."

"…Very well, but in return, I need to know who you truly are."

"Sorry. I can't grand you that wish."

"And if I insisted?"

"…Hou."

Issei smirked when he saw Rias's serious expression.

"Interesting…why don't we make a deal?"

He said that with a mischievous smile. Gabriel sighed tiredly behind him, as she knew that he's just playing with them.

"A deal?"

Rias raised her eyebrow, showing the young man her curious expression.

"We are Devils after all, and Devils always love to make deals. Have a duel with me, all of you at once. If you guys win, I will tell you guys who I really am."

"Hou, are you really that confident in your strength?"

"We'll see. Let's head outside, shall we?"

* * *

(Kuoh Academy – Outside The Occult Research Club)

With everyone now outside the clubhouse, Rias had asked Akeno to create a magic barrier around them.

"Oh. I'll add another advantage to you guys. If you could make me move from my spot, I'm glad to tell who I am."

Issei said that with a big confident grin as he pointed his current spot. These words caused everyone in the Gremory group to show a serious expression.

"You come to me with the urge to kill as well. Now then, let's begin."

He lifted his right hand and showed the Gremory group a 'bring it on' gesture.

Kiba, from the Gremory group immediately unsheathed the sword on his hip and dashed forward. He moved around Issei in high speed.

"Fuaaa~"

The brown-haired yawn tiredly because he could clearly see all Kiba's movement. Kiba appeared behind Issei as he saw the latter one wasn't even making a single stance, he thrusted his sword forward at Issei's back.

'!? He's not going to dodge?!'

The handsome young man thought that when he saw Issei remained standing still and not doing anything.

*Prangg!*

Apart from Issei and Gabriel, all eyes widened in shock when Kiba's sword shattered in pieces.

Seeing his the blade of his sword was completely broken, Kiba immediately jumped backwards. A single sweat of fear ran down from his forehead to his chin.

"I-impossible! What did you do?! Did you use magic to break the sword last minute?!"

Rias was really shocked by what just happened.

"Magic? Not at all. This just means that my body is way harder than Kiba's sword."

Without further waiting, Koneko charged forward with her right fist pulled behind her. She aimed for the young man's stomach and pushed her little fist forward with all her strength. She delivered her fist deep into Issei's stomach.

*Paam!*

An impact wave scattered around the field, but Issei still remained on his spot, not moving taking a single step back at all. The young man looked and saw Kokeno's fist was still touching his stomach.

Koneko's body shook a little and she took a few steps back while her left hand was holding her right fist

"…Ouch."

"…Is your hand alright?"

He asked the petite girl with his words carried a little worried tone.

"Ufufufu. Looks like it's my turn then. What should I do?"

Akeno smiled as she lifted her hands up in the air.

*Bzzt. Bzzt. Zaaaaaaaaaap!*

Electricity ran around her hands and she shot out a lightning attack. The lightning flew up high in the sky and rained down, hitting directly on Issei's spot. The little explosion created smoke and dust, thus casing their vision on Issei to be blocked. But when the smoke and dust had dispersed, all jaws (except Gabriel) nearly hit the ground, because standing in front of them, Issei still remained at there, unharmed. The young man on the other hand, didn't notice their facial expression. He was pondering about something else.

'So Kiba is fast, his weapon is sword. Koneko-chan may be slow, but she has brute strength. Akeno-san is good in using her demonic power.'

"Ara ara, looks like both Yuuto-kun, Koneko-chan's and my attacks aren't working at all. What should we do, Buchou?"

Upon hearing Akeno said that, Rias walked forward slowly.

"…He's strong. But let's see what he'll do when I use my full power."

Issei snapped out of his thinking when he saw Rias's action.

'Hou, she's finally making her move. I'm dying to find out what she's capable of.'

Rias only stood a couple of meters away from Issei.

*Fwoooooooo~*

Wind started to blow when Rias increased her demonic power to the max. Her body was coated in crimson-red aura. The crimson-black demonic power started to appear on her hands.

"Haaaaa! Eat this!"

*Goooooooooooon!*

She spread her hands to the side, creating a Gremory seal magic circle in front of her.

A block of crimson-black demonic power flew straight towards Issei.

'Gremory seal, but she's unleashing Power of Destruction. So her parents are from Gremory Clan and Bael Clan after all.'

The brown-haired young man spoke in his mind and grinned further more as he found the Gremory group very interesting and finally, for once, he lifted his right hand, and the block of crimson-black demonic power that was supposed to hit him, stopped in front of his right hand and formed into a sphere.

" " " "!?" " " "

Rias and her servants were shocked and surprised further more when they saw that. But what came next sent them to a whole new level.

Issei took his time and started closing his hand slowly as he was about to crush something. The sphere of power of destruction was condensed, condensed, and further condensed until it was turned into nothingness.

"I welcome you guys to try again, but I think you all know that it's pointless."

"…Fine. This is your win."

Rias reluctantly said that after giving out a small sigh.

"As a reward for showing me what you all are capable of, perhaps I can give you a peek of what I'm capable of."

Saying that with a small grin, Issei let out a single silent burst of dark black aura.

*Craaaaaaack!*

" " " "!?" " " "

The barrier that covered them had cracked and the Gremory group had immediately brought their knees to the ground.

"T-that's power is already equivalent to an Ultimate-Class Devil…and you weren't even serious…Just who are you?!"

Rias shivered slightly with her words said in fearful tone.

"Just a Devil who wish to live peacefully in this town."

Issei then looked at Kiba, Koneko and Akeno while his hand was placed on his chin as though he was thinking about something before he wanted to say it.

"I heard that Devils now tried to replenish their numbers with a set of chess pieces called Evil Pieces, and since you three are Reincarnated Devil…I believe that Kiba is a Knight, Koneko-chan will be a Rook, and finally, Akeno-san must either be your Bishop or Queen."

"Ara ara, Ise-kun sure has sharp eyes. What you said about Yuuto-kun and Koneko-chan are correct, I on the other hand, is Buchou's Queen."

"What about you, Hyoudou Issei-san? Do you have your servants as well?"

"Just call me Issei is fine, and no, I do not have any servants because I don't possess any Evil Pieces at all. But I think you can count Gabriel as my servant."

*Paa!*

Gabriel silently created a light harisen on her hand and whacked it on Issei's head.

"Geez…I was just kidding here."

The young man gently touched the bump that's on his head, while Rias and the rest were surprised and curious by the fact that he actually survived from getting hit by a Seraph's light attack.

"I see…Eh? Why not? If you're strength is already at Ultimate-Class, you should have receive the Evil Pieces already."

"Let's just say I was no longer living in the Underworld when the Evil Pieces were created and distributed to the top-class Devils."

"I see…were you exiled?"

"Me? Hahahahahaha. Nope."

"…You're not a wanted stray Devil, are you?"

"Hell no!"

"Pff-"

Issei glared at Gabriel with his half closed eyes when she tried her best not to laugh out loud as he was accused by Rias for being a wanted Devil. One of her hand was already covering her mouth as her whole body was shaking.

"Then Ise, would you and Gabriel-san like to join the Occult Research Club?"

" "Eh?" "

Both Issei and Gabriel tilted their head to the right when they heard Rias's offer.

"The club is just a front. I won't have control over you and Gabriel-san. You are free to come anytime you want. We just use the club as an excuse to get out of class if something had happened."

"Hmm…I see what you meant. Very well, I accept your proposal, Gremory-sempai."

"Rias is fine."

"Alrigt, Rias-sempai."

Both Issei and Rias shook hands as a sign of both parties forming a beginning of an acquaintanceship. Rias then made a single decision after seeing Issei and Gabriel had left.

'I should inform this to Onii-sama and Sona.'

* * *

(Kuoh Town)

In the evening, Issei and Gabriel were just on their way back to their home, until they saw into a clumsy nun who fell into the ground in front of them.

"Hauuu!"

*Thud!*

Her clothe was flipped over when she fell, showing Issei and Gabriel her white pantie. Gabriel's eyeballs immediately swivelled to glare at Issei. The young man was already covering his eyes, knowing what Gabriel would say.

"You alright?"

He walked forward and offered the nun a hand.

"Oww…Why do I keep on tripping? Oh, T-thank you very much."

The nun took his hand and Issei just pulled her up. Issei however, twitched a little when he saw a cross necklace hanging around her neck.

*Fuuuu~*

A single wind had sent the nun's veil flying off.

Her blonde hair, which was hidden underneath, fell down onto her shoulders. Her straight blonde hair could be seen clearly even though it's night time.

Issei's eyes widened a little in surprise when he saw her face.

In front of him was a girl around 15-16 years of age with long blonde hair and green eyes. Her hair flowed all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top, sloping backwards.

With a single flick of his finger, Issei controlled the wind and sent the veil flying back to him. He then returned the veil back after it landed on his hand.

"Here."

"Ah! T-thank you very much!"

The nun lowered her head and thanked him with a warm smile that caused the Maou to blush. Noticing the luggage behind her, Issei decided to ask the girl.

"Are you going somewhere? It's quite dangerous to travel alone during night time."

"A-ah…No. I'm actually waiting for someone."

"Waiting for someone?"

"Y-yes, I was told by her to wait for her at –"

"Asia!"

Before the nun could say any further, someone called out for her from behind and above. The three of them looked towards the same direction to see a familiar young woman with violet eyes, long black hair downed to her hips and had a pair of black wings on her back as she was descending. She's a Fallen Angel.

'Oh? Who would've thought that she's waiting for her?'

Issei was a bit surprised because standing in front of them was the girl that they've met when they were on the bridge. But she looked taller and way more mature than when Issei and Gabriel first and last met her. Furthermore, she's wearing a business suite, but her clothes were a bit torn and she seemed to be wounded.

"Ah, Raynare-san!"

The nun ran for the injured Fallen Angel worriedly.

"What happened?!"

"Never mind me, did you pack your things like I told you to?"

"Yes, I did."

"Good, I managed to slow them down, but the barrier I put up won't last long. We have to go now–"

The Fallen Angel, Raynare's eyes widened when she saw the brown-haired young man standing behind the nun, Asia. Her instinct led her to pull Asia behind her.

"Yo, Amano-chan. Or should I call you Raynare-chan instead?"

The young man greeted her with a grin.

"W-what are you doing here?!"

Raynare created a purple-pink light spear and pointed it Issei's throat.

"Now, now. You don't have to get so aggressive. We're not your enemies."

He pinched the tip of the light spear with his fingers and–

*Crii…Prang!*

–the light spear shattered into million pieces.

"W-w-w-what?!"

She fell into a deep shock after seeing her light spear being destroyed so easily with just a pinch. Even Asia started to shiver in fear. The Fallen Angel then asked with a fearful tone.

"W-what do you want?!"

Issei scratched his head embarrassingly as he found the situation he's in made him looked like some sort of villain.

"Look, we're really, really, really not your enemies. Who are you running away from anyway? Maybe we could help?"

"I…I don't trust someone who is a Devil!"

"I see. Then do you trust an Angel?"

"…Eh?"

The young man pointed at Gabriel as he said that. His words had left Raynare hanging there for a moment.

*Pa!*

Gabriel remained silence, but she spread out her six pairs of white wings to emphasize Issei's words and retracted them after a while. Raynare and Asia's jaws were nearly on the ground when they saw those white wings.

"W-wait…six pairs of white wings…d-d-does that mean you're G-Gabriel-sama?!"

Raynare's mind went blank for meeting one of the Four Great Seraph standing in front of her while Asia's eyes were sparkling brightly.

"…There you are."

"!?"

Raynare turned around and looked up into the sky to see three more Fallen Angels were hovering above them, one male and two women. She then moved her eyes around only to find out that their paths had been blocked a group of priests, both front and back. It was then she realised the atmosphere around them was already different.

'This is bad…not even I can hold them off.'

She silently cursed herself for taking too much time talking with the Devil. She looked towards Issei's direction but…

'Eh?! Where did he go?!'

Both Issei and Gabriel were no longer there.

"Raynare, give the sister back to us and we might consider letting you go unpunished."

The middle-aged-looking male Fallen Angel spoke.

"I will not! Azazel-sama ordered us to look after her, not stealing her Sacred Gear!"

Raynare pushed the thoughts of Issei aside and retorted as she created a light spear on her hand.

"Fool, can't you see a bigger picture here? We, the Fallen Angels have no divine protection from the Holy Father, but with power of her Sacred Gear, we can rise to be Top-Class Fallen Angels and help Shemhaza-sama and Azazel-sama!"

"You guys are insane."

"Forget it, Dohnaseek. You're just wasting your time here. Let's just kill her and grab that sister."

"I agree with Mittelt, let's just kill her."

After hearing the female Fallen Angel dressed in a Gothic Lolita attire, and the other female Fallen Angel in a violet trench coat and matching miniskirt, the middle-aged-looking male Fallen Angel gave out an order to a specific priest.

"Freed, you're up."

Down below the Fallen Angels, one of the priests took a step forward. He's a young man with short white hair and red eyes. He showed a wide disturbing smile as his eyes scanned Raynare's body.

"Hohohoho! Looks like I get to play with the sexy Fallen Angel!"

He brought out an exorcist gun and a light sword from his pocket.

"Come now, Angel-chan…Play with me!"

The priest, Freed was quicker than average man. He got close to Raynare within a minute.

*Khiin-Bzz!*

Raynare's light spear and Freed's light sword clashed and some sparks were created.

"Ohhhhhhh! Nice! Show me what you can do!"

He brought his exorcist gun to Raynare's face and–

"Eat this!"

*Bam! Bam! Bam!*

He fired three rounds only to found out that Raynare had bent her back and she delivered an upward kick at his jaw.

"Haah!"

She swung her light spear to the right while aiming at the priest's neck, but the latter one took a step back and managed to minimize the damage he received to a graze on his neck.

"Ohooo! That was scary! I almost died!"

Raynare created another light spear on her free hand and threw them both at Freed.

"Like that's going to work on me!"

Freed easily deflected the light spears with his light sword but he failed to see what came next. With a single flap of her wings, Raynare shot herself forward with her arms in a crossed position. She maneuverer both her spears back to her hands.

'This is it!'

Raynare shouted it in her head, thinking that she had won.

*Biishaa!*

"E-eh?"

Raynare paused for a moment when she felt something had pierced through her.

*Pit. Pit. Pit.*

The sound of liquid dripping could be heard as Raynare's body waved back and forth a little. The girl lowered her head slowly to see three light spears sticking out of her stomach. There's blood on the light spears, her blood.

"Fool. You should've watch the attack from the above."

The middle-aged looking male Fallen Angel, Dohnaseek said that coldly.

"C-cough…"

Raynare silently collapsed onto the ground and coughed out blood.

"Raynare-san!"

Asia immediately rushed towards the heavily injured Fallen Angel. Two sliver rings with blue-green gem on each of them appeared on Asia's both middle fingers. Light green glow started to shine when she placed her hands on Raynare's wounds and within a minute, the holes on Raynare's back and stomach were completely healed.

"T-thank you, Asia…I'm sorry for getting you into such mess…"

Raynare thanked her while giving the girl a weak smile.

"Please don't say that, Raynare-san. You promised me that we'll run away together."

"Awwwww~ such a touchy friendship. I'm moved."

Both girls had shiver ran down their spines when they saw Freed was just in front of them.

"Move aside."

*Thud!*

"Kyaaaaa!"

"Asia!"

Freed kicked Asia in her stomach that sent her rolling away from Raynare.

"After I'm done with you, Fallen Bitch, that woman is next."

He grinned maniacally, raised his exorcist gun and aimed at Raynare's head.

"Don't you dare touch her!"

"Hahahahahaha! Like you can do anything about it!"

"…Alright, that's enough."

"!?"

Freed's eyes increased in size when he heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Who said tha– Bugaaaaaa!"

" " " " "Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" " " " "

Before he could finish his words, a great force suddenly blew out of nowhere, sending the psychotic priest crashing back into his group.

"Who's there?! Come out and show yourself!"

The female Fallen Angel dressed in Gothic Lolita, Mittelt said it out loud.

The silhouettes that stepped out from the shadow were none other than Issei and Gabriel! Both Raynare and Asia were surprised and happy to see the two of them.

"This presence…a Devil and an energy signature that's just like us…an Angel? Who are you?!"

Dohnaseek asked.

As though he didn't hear Dohnaseek's question, Issei kneeled down and offered Raynare a hand while Gabriel went and assisted Asia.

"Can you stand?"

"I-I think so…"

"Sorry about coming out this late. I have to hide and analyse the situation, and it looks like you're just a loyal subordinate who carried out the order from her superior after all."

He grinned and patted Raynare's head, causing the latter one to blush a little. He then focused his sight on Asia.

"So you wield the Twilight Healing that has the ability to heal Humans and Supernatural Beings, huh? Interesting…I can see why those three are so desperate in obtaining your Sacred Gear."

"Oi! We're talking to you here!"

Mittelt shouted at the young man, but he still ignored them.

"Gabriel, what's the number we're up against again?"

"37 Exiled Priests and 3 Fallen Angels."

"So that makes 40 of them…"

Just as Issei was planning something, Raynare interrupted him by asking him a question.

"What are you doing?"

"Eh? I'm cleaning these mess up of course. They're too much for you anyway."

"But–"

Before Raynare could say anything further, Issei snapped his fingers. And in that moment…

" " " " " "!?" " " " " "

A large magic circle suddenly appeared above them all.

*Bzz! Bza! Bzz! Bzzt!*

Lightning were coming out from the magic circle.

"Shit! This is bad!"

The Fallen Angels and the priests were shivering heavily when they sensed the amount of energy on the magic circle.

"Homing Lightning. Even though I've lowered my power as low as possible, let's see how you guys much can you actually take, and may your sinful souls go to Hell."

The young man smirked and watched as the priests started to panic and did their best in running away from their current spot.

*Bzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!*

An exact total number of 40 lightning came out from the magic circle and hit each and every one of them.

" " " " " "Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" " " " " "

Exiled priests and the Fallen Angels all screamed in pain when they were hit by the lightning. Few minutes after the lightning had struck down, all of the exiled priests were dead, zapped to ashes. The remaining three Fallen Angels were badly burned and could no longer move a muscle. They're still twitching by the aftershock.

"… …Who…are you…?"

"Heh. Someone like you have no rights to ask me that question."

He then looked towards Raynare who was being supported by Asia.

"What would you do with these three? Are they your comrades?"

"…They 'were' my comrades. I'll leave their fates in your hand."

"Please…let us go...we're sorry…"

"Hou, begging for lives now? Don't you think it's a little late for that?"

Issei lighted a small blue-black flame on his finger and he flicked it to the Fallen Angels. They were burned until nothing was left instantly, no screams were heard. Raynare shut eyes and covered Asia's as well, not wanting the innocent girl to see that.

Gabriel then teased the Maou appearance.

"…You know, you ought to change the way you grin."

"Eh?"

"The grin that you make always makes you look like a super bad villain boss."

"Meh. Like I care about that."

He then looked at the two girls.

"What will you two do now?"

Hearing that, Raynare hid Asia behind her, still not trusting Issei.

"R-Raynare-san, it's alright. He doesn't seem like a bad person to me."

Asia gently tugged Raynare's clothe and said that. Raynare hesitated for a moment, but she then lowered her guard.

"…I suppose Asia and I will find a place to stay for a night."

"Huh…Why not stay in our place for now? We have some free rooms at our place."

" "Eh?" "

Raynare and Asia were surprised by his sudden suggestion. Gabriel made a small smile as she understood that the Satan was trying to the two of them.

"What?"

"What makes you think that we will accept your offer?"

"Let's put it this way, you are just a Fallen Angel who is in a Devil's territory. If you and the sister over there continue to wonder around, you will get into a lot of troubles. On the other hand, if you stick with me, I saved you the trouble of searching a new place. Your chances of survival is extremely high, and…I promise you that they won't lay a hand on you two."

"...Is there a way for me to ensure that you keep your words? I mean, verbal promise doesn't count much. I have no idea if you'll keep your promise."

"Hou, then…please give me a second."

Issei took out two sheets of plain papers from his school bag. He then bit his finger with his teeth and used the blood to write the words.

"Okay, here's what the contracts say; if you two were to stay with me, I won't lay a hand on you two, the Devils in the school can't lay their hands on you as well. I've placed powerful magic barrier into these contracts can protect you from the Devils and even from me if we ever tried to attack you."

He handed them over to Raynare and Asia as he explained. The girls looked over and firmly confirmed the words written in the contracts.

"Okay…Where do I sign?"

"Oh? So you're convinced?"

"What choice do I have?"

"Go back to your headquarter?"

That would work as well, but Raynare's inquisitiveness on Issei made her wanted to know more about him. Even though he's a Devil.

"…Just tell me where to sign."

"Heh, right here."

He pointed at the bottom of the paper just as he handed each of them a pen. Asia who only understood half of the conversation, chose to follow after what Raynare did. After signing their names, the contracts began to emit pale light and slowly turned into light particles which embedded themselves on both Raynare and Asia's right hand like a tattoo mark.

"H-hey! What is this?!"

Raynare panicked a little.

"Don't worry, this is just a proof of you two signing the contract. It'll fade away.

And it's just as he said, the mark on their hands had already faded away.

"…By the way, can you cook?"

Issei looked at Raynare when he asked that question.

"M-me? O-of course I can…I mean…a little."

The Fallen Angel answered sheepishly.

"Great, you can help Gabriel later."

"Eh?"

"Mah. Let's all head home now, I'm starving to death already."

With that, two new members would be living in Issei and Gabriel's house.

* * *

 **Read & Review m(_ _)m**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know this is late, but…**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **And also…HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR!**

 **My laptop has a little problem, so I'm using my iPad to write the story. But...I'm still not used in typing my story with my iPad.**

 **So...Yea. The story's gonna be slow.**

 **I'll be writing the True Crimson Dragon Emperor next. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD OR ANY OTHER ELEMENTS/CHARACTERS FROM OTHER ANIMES/MANGAS.**

"… …" – **Speaking**

'… …' – **Thoughts**

"… …" – _**Spoke Mentally/Telepathically**_

 **{… …} – Ddraig speaking**

* * *

Days and weeks had passed since both Raynare and Asia had started living with Issei and Gabriel. Due to Raynare and Asia not needing to attend school, they decided that they will be doing the housework while Issei and Gabriel weren't at home. At least it's a way for them to repay Issei for offering them a place to stay.

Oh. One more thing, both Raynare and Asia are a huge fan of Gabriel. They practically worship her.

Now…back to the story.

* * *

(Issei & Gabriel's House – Issei's Room)

It's dark. The sunlight could barely enter into the room due to it being blocked by the thick curtain.

*Knock. Knock. Knock.*

"Ise-san, are you awake yet? It's almost time for school."

"…ZzzZzzZzz."

*Clack.*

Hearing no response, the person chose to enter the room and the girl who entered the dark room was none other than Asia, the sister.

"Ise-san?"

"…ZzzZzz."

Her eyes set on the bed when she saw the blanket was wrapping something like a cocoon. She walked towards the bed to get a closer look. The brown-haired young man, Issei was still sleeping comfortably on his bed.

"Ise-san, you have to wake up now or you will be late for class."

Asia shook the young man, trying to wake him up. But failed.

"Asia? Did you manage to wake Ise-sama up?"

Another person came in. This time, it's Raynare, the Fallen Angel.

"Ah, Raynare-san. Please help me, I can't wake Ise-san up."

"Eh? Really?"

Raynare then joined and assisted Asia in waking Issei up.

"Ise-sama, wake up. You're going to be late."

She shook him as well, but her shaking was stronger than Asia's.

"Mmm…Give me ten more minutes…Zzz"

Issei replied! But he went back to sleep afterwards…

"What are you two doing in Ise's room… …?"

The third person who entered was none other than one of the Four Great Seraph, Gabriel. She looked towards the direction where Issei was still in his bed, with his blanket wrapped around him comfortably. Her face then became fierce, and an abnormal thirst for blood could be seen in her eyes.

"I see… this guy is still sleeping…"

She walked towards Issei slowly.

" "G-Gabriel-sama?" "

Raynare and Asia were shaking in fear when they saw the amount of holy power that was emitted from her body. Gabriel then created a light harisen on her right hand.

"This is how you wake someone like him."

As she raised her hand high up into the air, Issei suddenly opened his eyes and in that single moment, he grabbed Gabriel's hand and pinned her down to his bed. But the young man seemed to not be fully awake yet because his eyes were still drowsy.

Gabriel was caught off guard, so she couldn't react to his speed and strength. She however, was blushing heavily for some reason.

Both Raynare and Asia who watched the scene had their eyes spread widely and…they too were blushing. Why?

*Munyuu~*

"… …?"

The young man's consciousness started to be clear when his right hand was filled with soft sensation.

*Munyuu~*

He moved his right hand and fingers again, and the sensation he felt was…comfy. He then slowly lowered his head and saw Gabriel's face was very very red. Her body was shaking heavily as well.

"Y-you…"

"… …?"

*Munyuu~*

Issei unconsciously squeezed his right hand once again and felt that comfortably soft fused with a splendid elastic sensation. He lowered his eyes and there he saw it…his right hand was on Gabriel's left breast and his left hand was grabbing her right arm.

"…!?"

And it was then, the young man finally awoke. His conscious was now one hundred percent clear, but at the same he's…too late.

"G-GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME, YOU PERVERTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

Gabriel gathered a huge amount of light energy on her right hand and–

*PA!*

"Gufaa–!"

She slapped him in the face with all her strength. Sending the Maou bouncing on the floor like a stone skipping, out of his room and–

*THUMM!*

–crashed into the wall.

"…S-sorry… …"

"Haihh…haihh…haihh…"

The Maou said it weakly as he slid down the wall as Gabriel was desperately trying to calm her mind and her racing heart.

* * *

(Issei and Gabriel's House – Outside the House)

"Oww…"

Issei's currently rubbing his cheek that was smacked by Gabriel.

"Mattaku! How dare you do that to me?! I could've fall, you baka!"

"B-but you were the one who was emitting a killing intent. I just reacted by instinct."

"And does that give you the right to pin me down and t-t-touch my…b-b-breast?!"

"Like I said, I'm sorry."

"Hmph!"

Gabriel shut her eyes and looked away as the young man pleaded his case, sulking like a scolded child. The Angel then turned her attention towards Raynare and Asia.

"We'll be heading out now."

"Hai. Have a nice day, Gabriel-sama and Ise-sama."

Raynare bowed her head slightly.

"Have a safe trip, Gabriel-san, Ise-san."

Asia did that with an elegant smile, but her eyes…they were gazing at Issei and Gabirel's bags while showing signs of loneliness. Issei who noticed it, understood what the girl wanted.

"…Raynare. Why don't you and Asia go get dress and come with us to the school?"

" " "Eh?" " "

"Go on, Gabriel and I will wait for you two."

"B-b-but that's where the Devils are!"

"Oh, don't worry 'bout them. You have me and the contract spell right?"

"B-b-but…"

"Come on, quickly. We don't have much spare time left."

He pushed them back into the house.

"What are you doing, Ise?"

"…Do you remember the story about Asia that Raynare told us?"

"I do."

"I think that Asia really wants to go to school like us."

"What makes you say that?"

"She was staring at our bags for quite some time."

"And you're going to ask Rias Gremory to let them study at Kuoh Academy?"

"Yes, you are correct."

"You think she'll allow Raynare, who is a Fallen Angel and Asia, who is a sister to enter and study at the school?"

"I'll figure something out."

"Look, I know it's nice that you are trying to help them, but do plan before you do anything next time?"

Gabriel said it in a defeated tone while giving a wry smile.

* * *

(Kuoh Academy – Entrance Gate)

"Hmm…"

Issei slanted his head a little the moment he arrived the school.

"W-what's wrong, Ise-sama?"

Raynare which was following him from behind asked that nervously. Her whole body was stiff due to her feeling pressured for going to a place full of Devils.

"Looks like we have company."

"Who?"

"There's two of them. One of them…from his energy signature, I would say he's a High-Class Devil from the Phenex Clan. The other on the other hand…oh dear."

"What's wrong?"

"Well, she's from a Lucifuge Clan and her power is on par with Gabriel."

"Someone's power on par with Gabriel-sama?!"

The only one who got left out was Asia, because she can't tell if a person is strong or weak (yet).

"Do you know anyone from the Lucifuge Clan who is as strong as you?"

Issei asked the Angel.

"…I can only think of one."

"Oh? Who might that be?"

"Grayfia Lucifuge, she's also known as the Underworld's Strongest Queen."

"You mean the Queen chess piece?"

"Yes."

"Hou, that sure is interesting."

After thinking about something for a moment, he then looked at the girls.

"Asia, Raynare, you two stick close to Gabriel for now, and Gabriel, don't enter the room unless I say so."

" " "Hai." " "

* * *

(Kuoh Academy – The Occult Research Club)

"Riser! I told you before! I will not and will never ever marry you!"

Rias's loud and angry voice could be heard clearly even from the outside.

"…Marry? Yohooo, anyone home?"

*Knock. Knock. Knock.*

Issei raised an eyebrow when he heard that and knocked the door.

"Are you expecting someone, Ojou-sama?"

"I don't think so…Come in!"

Hearing her response, Issei finally entered the room. In front of him, Rias was sitting on a couch, with her peerage standing behind her.

On the opposite side was a tall and handsome young man in his early twenties with short blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right over a shite dress shirt that had one button left unbuttoned, with matching pants and black dress shoes. From Issei's perspective, he's just an arrogant little brat.

He then saw a maid that was standing close to him (the door) was a beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids. Issei sees her as a woman who has power and is strict.

The maid widened her eyes a little when she saw Issei.

'…Could he be the one that Rias told us about? He looks quite normal…'

She thought about it and continued her observation on the young man.

"Am I disturbing you guys? I'll come back later if you want."

"No. Not at all, I'm glad that you're here."

Rias's expression may looked irritated, but her tone carried a sign of relief for Issei to show up.

Issei then looked around for a moment and chose to sit next to Rias. This action however, was a big mistake that he did not realise.

"Ah! Rias-san, there's something important I wish to discuss with you."

Before Rias could say anything further, someone interrupted her.

"Hey! Who the hell are you and what makes you think you can sit next to Rias?!"

The bad blonde brat stood up from his seat and glared at Issei. But the brown-haired young man wasn't threatened by the glare at all.

"Hm? I'm a Devil and I sit where I want to."

"W-what kind of attitude is that!? Do you know who I am?!"

"? I don't know you. Rias-san, who's this guy?"

"W-well…"

"Impossible…there's no way that there are guys who don't know me. Even reincarnated Devils know about me."

"Sorry pal, I really have no idea who you are."

Issei shrugged his shoulders and looked at the blonde brat uninterestedly, causing the latter one to tremble a little. At time like this, the maid who was standing at the door decided to speak.

"He is Riser Phenex-sama, the third son of the Phenex Clan, a Pure-Blooded, High-Class Devil and…Ojou-sama's fiancée."

'…Ah. So that's what it is.'

All was clear when the maid told Issei about the blonde brat's identity. He then looked at Rias.

"I see…this is an arrange marriage, huh?"

"…Yes."

"With that guy?"

He jabbed his thumb at Riser.

"Unfortunately."

"I pity you."

"Hey! I'm standing right here!"

Ignoring Riser, the maid took a step forward and spoke.

"Master, Sirzech-sama and those from the House of Phenex knew it would turn like this. Even though this is the last meeting, both parties knew that this wouldn't be solved. So they've decided to make a last resort."

"Last resort? What do you mean, Grayfia?"

"Ojou-sama, if you wish to continue and deny marrying Riser-sama, then you will have tp settle it by having a Rating Game against him."

"!?"

"?"

Rias was shocked when she heard that from the maid called Grayfia, but Issei tilted his head in confusion.

"What's a Rating Game?"

He asked Rias.

"Pff-Hahahahahahaha! I can't believe there's a Devil like you who never heard of Rating Game! Hahahahahahaha!"

Ignoring Riser's laughter, Rias explained it to Issei.

"It's a game played by Devils with their peerage and use they compete by making their servants battle."

Issei moved his eyes towards Akeno, Kiba and Koneko at that moment.

"So you're telling me that the Evil Pieces aren't only used just so they can replenish their numbers? I see…Rating Games, huh?"

Grayfia then added a new information.

"Normally, only mature aged Devils can participate in official Rating Games. But unofficial match could be prepared for the young Devils. However…"

"In this case, it could also be used to settle the dispute between family and household problems?"

"That is correct."

Grayfia nodded at Issei's answer.

"Then Ojou-sama, will you participate in this game?"

"…Yes, I will. This is my only chance. Riser, we will settle this in a Rating Game."

Riser simply smirked at Rias's announcement.

"So you're accepting it, huh? Well, I don't practically mind. But I'm already a mature Devil and I've participated in the official game, and won most of it. After hearing this, do you still want to play against me?"

"I will and I will blow you away, Riser!"

"Fine then. If you win, you can do whatever you like. But if I win…"

He paused for a moment and his eyes scanned Rias from top to bottom.

"…you are mine."

Both of them were glaring at each other. Their eyes were filled with determination to crush each other.

"Understood. I, Grayfia, have confirmed both sides opinion. I will be in charge of the game between the two household. Is that okay?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

Rias and Riser both agreed to Grayfia's approval.

"Understood. I will inform the two households then."

Grayfia bowed her head after confirming. But instead of leaving the room, she stayed. Her eyes were fixated on Issei.

"…What's wrong?"

Issei asked.

"I'm sorry, but even though you've sat there for a while, you never actually say who you are. Is it alright for you to tell me who you are, Devil-sama."

"Heh, before asking someone else for their name, isn't it common sense to give your own first?"

Issei said that with a smile. Seeing his reaction, the maid bowed her head a little.

"Forgive me for my rudeness, I am Grayfia, a servant of the Gremory Clan."

It was then, the young man stood up from his seat and bowed back at the maid, Grayfia.

"Nice to meet you, Grayfia-san. My name is Hyoudou Issei, you can just call me Ise."

"Hyoudou Issei-sama, what is this important matter that you wished to discuss with Ojou-sama."

"That's right, you said that you have something you wish to discuss with me?"

"Oh, about that–"

Just when Issei was about to say it, Riser interrupted him.

"Hey, Rias."

"What?"

Rias's really pissed just by hearing his voice.

"Don't tell me these are your only servants."

"What if they are?"

"Hahahahahahahahaha! Then this match will be a laugh! Only your Queen, the Priestess of Thunder can fight on par with my adorable servants."

With a click of his fingers, a magic circle glowed on the floor. Emerging from the magic circle were a fifteen girls.

"Well, come out my cure servants!"

Standing in front of Issei and others were all Riser's servants.

A blue-haired young woman dressed in white haori with a red obi under a red happi. She wielded a wooden staff.

Twin green-haired and blue eyed girls with gym clothing.

Another twin cat girls who looked identical to one another, but had different hair colour. One's red while the other was blue.

Two maids dressed identically. One with light brown hair while the other was dark brown hair.

A grey-haired woman that has a metal headband with a red jewel on her head.

A young woman with black hair and green eyes. She wore a Chinese qipao and had two Chinese buns on both sides of her head.

A tall woman with brown hair and red highlights. She wore a weird white mask that covered only the right side of her face.

An elegant Japanese girl in a kimono.

A blue eyed teenage girl with her blonde hair tied in a twin ponytails with drill-like curls. She wore a pink dress matched with a pink bow tied in front and had three phoenix tail-like extension at the back.

Brown-haired young woman in a knight armour and had a sword on her hip.

A tall black-haired woman with brown eyes. She wore a white Chinese cheongsam-like top, with red short skirt and gauntlet and greaves.

A voluptuous woman with purple-haired and purple eyes. She wore a tunic top and had a staff on her hand.

"You get it now? I have fifteen! In other words, I have the whole set! Your servants won't last even for a minute!"

Riser laughed at the crimson-haired princess, knowing that his victory's secured. A moment later, he placed his hand on his chin, and seemed like he thought of something.

"Rias, how about we have a match in ten days? We could do it now, but the result won't satisfy me."

"…Are you giving me a handicap."

"Are you against it? Is it humiliating? Rating Game isn't something simple that you can win with only your feelings. If you can't use your servant's power to the fullest, then you will lose immediately. So it's not weird for you to train with your servants for your first Rating Game. I have seen Devils who lost without using their power to the fullest countless of times, no matter how great their potential and power was."

Rias didn't complain and listened quietly to what Riser just said.

"Ten days. If it's you, then you should be able to improve your–"

"… …Are you done, blonde brat?"

Issei looked at Riser with his eyes being half closed. He's bored.

"B-b-blonde brat?! Who are you to call me blonde brat?!"

"That's right!"

"How dare you call Riser-sama like that?!"

Both the Knight girls jumped out from their spot with their swords on their hand. They planned to attack Issei from both side. One from the left, the other from the right.

"Haihh, you two need to cool down for a second."

Issei simply swung his hand to the side and–

*Criiiiiiiiick!*

*Thump! Thump!*

–the Knights that were on the mid-air were instantly frozen in ice blocks and fell to the floor with a sound.

"K-Karlamine! Siris!"

The blonde brat panicked and hurried to check on his servants' condition. He tried to use his flames to melt the ice, but it's not working.

"Why aren't these damn ices melting?!"

"It's simply because my ice is stronger than your flame."

"B-bakana!"

"By the way, don't interrupt someone when he or she is talking. That is something very common. Do they not teach you that back in the Underworld?"

He simply shook his head in disappointment and focused back to Rias.

"Now, back to what I was about to say…Rias-san, can you please enrol both Raynare and Asia into this school? Pleaseeeeee?"

Issei clapped his hands together and begged Rias.

"I'm sorry, who?"

"Oh yea, Gabriel, you girls can come in now."

*Clack.*

"…Pardon for intrusion."

Gabriel entered the room after Issei allowed her to. Following behind her nervously were none other than Raynare and Asia.

" " " " "!?" " " " "

All Devils were surprised when they saw a Fallen Angel and a Human had entered the room.

"I-Ise, why are you bringing a Fallen Angel and a Human here?!"

"That's Raynare and Asia. The girls I mentioned to you earlier."

"What on earth is this nonsense?! Fallen Angels are our natural enemies! We should just kill that foul creature now!"

"Eh?"

Riser ignited his left fist with flames and thrust it forward at Raynare. The latter one didn't even have time to react–

*Paam!*

"!?"

–The blonde brat widened his eyes in surprise when someone stopped his fire punch. It's Issei! The brown-haired young man looked at the blonde brat with sharp eyes.

"Her name is Raynare, and someone like you don't have the rights to touch her."

*Splurt! Crack! Brack! Brack!*

And with a single twisted his hand, he tore Riser's entire left sleeve along with the entire left arm was completely destroyed.

"Guaaaaah! M-my clothes, my arm!"

"O-Onii-sama!"

" " "Riser-sama!" " "

" " " "Are you alright, Riser-sama?!" " " "

" " "You! How dare you! Just who do you think you are?!" " "

The servants immediately rushed to their master's side and were all death glaring at Issei at the same time.

"Damn you…! I'll kill you for sure!"

Riser cursed and got up while waiting for his arm to regenerate. But…something's wrong.

His arm wasn't regenerating like he thought it would. As if he had read Riser's mind, Issei cleared out the blonde brat's doubt.

"Don't bother waiting for that new arm of yours."

"What?!"

"I've placed a seal on that arm of yours before I destroy it. It won't be regenerating unless I remove it."

"Don't joke around!"

Not believing Issei's words, Riser gathered fires on his left shoulder and tried to regenerate his arm. But a magic circle appeared and caused the fire to be extinguished right away. No matter how many times he had tried, the results the same.

"Y-youuuuu!"

Riser started covering his body with fire. His hostility and killing intents filled the entire room. Sensing the pressure in the room, Raynare immediately placed Asia behind her. The marks on their hand also appeared as well.

One person then decided to butt in.

"Riser-sama, please calm down. If you continue any further, I won't stay quiet about it."

"K-kuh…you're lucky, you bastard. If it wasn't for the "Strongest Queen", you would be dead before me."

But, Grayfia corrected Riser.

"You're wrong, Riser-sama, I am saying this for your sake. Hyoudou Issei-sama is stronger than you."

Seeing her chances, Rias added in few details.

"That's right! Ise's strength is equal to an Ultimate-Class Devil! Someone like you have no hope in winning against him!"

Hearing that, Riser's body shook in frustration.

"Are you telling me that someone like him who is so ugly is stronger than me…?"

" " "He is not ugly!" " "

Gabriel, Raynare and Asia suddenly refuted together at the same time. Their sudden refute had caught everyone, even Issei off guard.

The young man pushed that aside and continued in baiting Riser with a smirk hanging on his face.

"You know…I could destroy your remaining limbs and make you disabled right here, right now. Maybe that could be a big advantage to Rias-san in the Rating Game."

"Y-you wouldn't dare! Not in front of the Underworld's Strongest Queen!"

"Hou, do I sense fear in your words now? And what makes you think I'm afraid of the Underworld's Strongest Queen?"

"H-her strength is par with the Four Great Satans!"

"So? If I'm not afraid of her that could only mean two things right?"

"W-what?"

"I am either as strong as her or…I am stronger than her."

"Y-you're bluffing! There's no way that's possible!"

*Dooom!*

*Crick! Crack! Cruck!*

At this moment, Issei showed a devilish grin and his eyes glowed in red. He released a huge amount of dark black aura that caused the ceilings, walls and glasses to crack. Everyone in the room was forced to kneel before him. All except Grayfia, Gabriel, Raynare and Asia. Well, Grayfia was able to withstand the pressure thanks to the barrier she created while Gabriel, Raynare and Asia was doing finely because the barrier they've got from the contract automatically appeared and protected them. (This just means that Gabriel also signed the same contract long time ago~)

"K-kuhh!"

Riser was desperately trying to get himself off the ground, considering his current posture was a huge embarrassment.

"Do you understand now, blonde brat?"

His eyes widened in both surprised and fear when he saw Issei's face was close to his.

"You are nothing. I can simply squash you dead like a bug. You should know your place."

"…Hyoudou Issei-sama, stop this at once or I will force you to do so."

*Dooom!*

*Pooom!* *Prangg!*

Grayfia warned the young man and released her demonic power. The door and parts of wall broke while windows were shattered.

The young man however replied her with a silent sharp side glance that made the even the Underworld's Strongest Queen to swallow her saliva silently while maintaining her stoic expression.

Even though her current power level had exceeded his, Grayfia could tell that Hyoudou Issei was not being serious.

"Hou, if you want to play, then I'll play with you."

Issei smirked and increased further more on the amount of aura he discharged. His strength had already reached Satan-Class! His strength was already equivalent to Grayfia's!

"Ise, you must stop now. They won't be able to withstand the pressure any longer."

Upon hearing Gabriel's voice, the young man immediately stopped his action and looked towards the Gremory group and the Phenex group.

" " " " " " "BuHaaaaah! Cough! Cough! Cough!" " " " " " "

They were all on the floor, grasping for some air. Even Raynare and Asia who was protected by the barrier had hard times breathing. Seeing his power has completely died down, Grayfia quietly let out a sigh of relief.

"My apologies…I got carried away…"

He showed a regretted expression then snapped his fingers to remove the seal on Riser's left shoulder and unfroze the Knights.

"You guys alright?"

He asked both the Gremory and Phenex Groups.

" " " "… … …" " " "

All of them remained silence and most of them were trembling with fear. Fear of Hyoudou Issei. Same for the High-Class Devils.

"…Hyoudou Issei-sama, may I ask you one more question?"

"Oh? What is it, Grayfia-san?"

"You said that you are a Devil."

"That is correct."

"…But why do I detect a faint dragon power coming from you?"

Issei paused and blinked at that question for a moment while the others, even Raynare and Asia's curiosity grew.

"Hahahahahaha!"

He's sudden burst of laughter caught everyone except Gabriel off guard.

"Man, they don't call you the Strongest Queen for nothing. You sure have some keen senses. Alright then, to reward you for sensing that…I'll answer your question."

The young man raised his left hand to the level of his chest.

 **{Boost!}**

A single words was spoken, as a red, dragon-like claw-shaped gauntlet with yellow accents, with green inscription and a green jewel on the top of his palm area appeared and covered his hand.

" " " " " " " " "!?" " " " " " " " "

"Shocked" was the only word that could describe everyone's facial expression upon seeing that gauntlet.

"T-that Sacred Gear is one of the Thirteen Longinus…The Gauntlet of the Red Dragon Emperor, Boosted Gear! It's said that it has the ability to double the wielder's power every ten seconds; and allows them to surpass even the Maou or God in power temporarily!"

Rias said that out loud with her tone carried full of surprises.

"Don't be stupid, Rias! There's no way a Devil would possess Sacred Gear! It has to be a fake one! He's just using some tricks to mess with us!"

Riser denied the fact. But what happened next had forced him to accept it.

 **{Watch your mouth, bird brat. You dare call me a fake?}**

A voice that didn't belong to anyone in the room was heard clearly. Issei then looked at his gauntlet and spoke to it.

"Don't mind him, Ddraig. He's basically just a spoiled rich brat who can't face facts. Anyway, why not introduce yourself to everyone?"

 **{…The name's Ddraig, the Welsh Dragon, also known as the Red Dragon Emperor. Please to meet you all, Devils…apart from that bird brat.}**

"K-khh…"

Not having any power to back his words, Riser could only shut up and grinded his teeth in frustration.

"I-Ise…how on earth did you get a Sacred Gear? Only Human or Human Hybrids!"

"… …It was a…farewell gift. It's not a topic that I wish to talk about."

His words carried signs of sadness in it.

'…I need to inform Sirzech about this. Not only is his strength on Satan-Class, but he also possesses one of the Thirteen Longinus.'

Grayfia thought about it as a single cold sweat ran down her face. She could only pray to Maou that the young man standing in front of her will not be her enemies in the future.

Ignoring the rest, Gabriel went and scolded the Maou.

"Geez, do you know how hard it is for me to maintain the barrier around this house when you suddenly spiked your demonic power?"

"Ahahaha. Sorry 'bout that, Gabriel. I did things without thinking…again."

"Haihh…I hate the fact that I'm actually used to it already."

"W-wait a second!"

" "What is it?" "

Both of them looked towards the blonde brat with annoyed expression when he interrupted them.

He asked them a question with his trembling voice.

"When you say "Gabriel"…y-you don't mean one of the Four Great Seraph, right?!"

"…If she is in fact one of the Four Great Seraph, what would you do?"

"No way… You're power is already insane! You even have a mid-tier Longinus! A-a-and now…you're telling me that one of the Top-Class Angels is standing just next to you?! J-just WHO ARE YOU?!"

"Sorry pal, I ain't gonna answer that question."

Failing to get the answer he wanted, Riser stood there defeated and a magic circle formed underneath him and his peerage.

"…Remember Rias, ten days. I expect you to put up a good fight."

And with that, he's gone.

"Rias-san, I hate to be direct, but you do know that your chances of winning that brat is very small from the very beginning?"

Issei asked the crimson-haired girl directly in front of her.

"I know…but I have to take that option, I don't have much of a choice. I'll use the ten days given to us to train. We will become stronger!"

"Hate to break it to you, but ten day isn't enough."

"Then what am I supposed to do?! You tell–"

"Calm yourself. What I meant was, your ten days of training isn't going to do much. Unless…it's me who trains both you and your peerage."

The young man said it with a toothy grin while jabbing himself with his left thumb.

"Y-you're willing to help us?! Really?!"

"Hold it, I won't do it for free. There's a catch here."

He just killed her joy.

"W-what's the catch?"

"I'll train you and your whole peerage, and when you win, which you definitely will, I want you to enrol Raynare and Asia into this school."

"Deal!"

Rias said that out loud without a slightest hesitation.

"Good! I like that reply of yours!"

"S-so when do we start? Now? Tomorrow?"

"We'll start after you release your final servant."

" " " " "!?" " " " "

Rias and the rest were surprised when they heard that.

"Y-you know about my Bishop?"

"Oh? So your last servant is a Bishop…Well, I have no idea who your Bishop are. All I know is that on the first day I entered this house, I knew that a barrier was placed on one of the room on the ground floor and there's someone sealed inside. But my question is why would you seal your own servant? Is it some sort of punishment?"

Hearing Issei's answer and question, Rias looked at Grayfia who gave her a small nod.

"…Haihh. The reason the kid was sealed away, is because his ability was regarded as dangerous, and I wasn't able to completely control him with my power. The higher-ups then ordered me to seal him away."

"So she's still not ready for it. But if she truly want to win this game, she needs all the help she could get and that includes her Bishop."

Issei silently mumbled it to himself.

"Never mind that now. Do you mind if I meet your Bishop?"

"B-but…"

Rias looked towards Grayfia once again.

"I believe Hyoudou Issei-sama could handle himself."

"…Alright. Follow me."

* * *

Everyone including Grayfia had gathered on the ground floor of the old school building's room that had been made the "Sealed classroom".

From the outside, this room was securely closed with chains wrapped around the handles and locked tightly with a heavy-looking lock. There's tapes with "KEEP OUT" written on was heavily pasted with magical seals carved on.

"The seals break at late night, so that he can wanders around the building. However, he refused to do so."

"So…he's a hikikomori?"

'Oh dear, this may be more complicated than I thought…'

The Maou thought about it as the Gremory removed the seals on the door.

"…I'm opening the door now,"

As she reached for the handles and pushed–

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

–An awfully loud high scream was beamed from the inside. Causing Issei, Gabrie, Asia and Raynare to cover their ears in surprise. The group entered after Gremory group.

Inside the room, curtains were shut close tightly and it seemed to be decorated in a cute manners. Like a girl's room.

"Good day, I'm glad that you're doing well."

"W-w-what's going on?!"

The four of them moved their heads a little to take a peek. In front of them, Rias was talking to a…coffin which was placed on the floor in the middle of the room.

"Ara ara. You're seals' been broken. So why don't you come out from here."

Akeno removed the cover of the coffin as she spoke with a gentle voice.

"Nooooooooooooooooo! I don't wanna go ouuuuuuuuuuuuuut! I wanna stay hereeeeeeeeeee!"

The Bishop who appears to be on the same age as Koneko, and had a short bob cut platinum blonde hair.

"So your Bishop is a girl, huh?"

"Don't let his appearance fool you, Ise."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"This kid may look like a girl, but he's a boy."

"… … … …"

There was a long pause for a moment and–

" " " "E-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?!" " " "

Only Issei, Gabriel, Asia and Raynare let out a large shriek due to their shock at the truth.

"W-wait! Don't tell me that he likes to…"

"…That's right. He likes cross-dress."

Rias said as she wrapped her arms around the little Bishop.

"So what's his name?"

"His name is Gasper Vladi. He is my family, my Bishop, a freshman at Kuoh Academy. He is a Half Vampire and Half Human before he was reborn."

"Hou, so he's a Damphir? Mind showing me your teeth?"

"Hieeeeeee!"

*Shineeeeeee~!*

Gasper squealed when Issei brought his face close and looked at him with glittering eyes. This caused Gasper's eyes to shine all of a sudden.

"Ara?"

Issei's eyes widened a little when he felt a weird sensation. He looked around and saw Rias, her peerage, Raynare and Asia were all just standing there on their spots, not moving a muscle. He then looked back at Gasper who hid at a corner.

"Did you do this?"

"Hiiiiiiiii! H-h-how can you still be moving?!"

"Your power won't affect me, Gabriel and Grayfia-san"

 **{…Partner, look at his eyes.}**

"Isn't that–"

The moment Ddraig pointed that out, Issei noticed the changes on Gasper's eyes. But it soon reverted back to normal.

*Fiuuuuu~*

"E-eh?"

"What just happened?"

Both Asia and Raynare were confused because Gasper who was supposed to be in front of them, suddenly ended up at a corner.

"…Rias-san, that eyes of his. That's the Sacred Gear, Forbidden Balor View right?"

"That's correct. When he's distressed, he can stop anything that is within the line of his sight for a period of time. The Sacred Gear also refines itself over time, giving it a potential of reaching Balance Breaker."

"Hou, Balance Breaker you say?"

"I-I don't want you to talk about me. I don't want any attention!"

*Flashhhh~*

Gasper accidentally activated his Sacred Gear once again, and by the time everyone's conscious was back, Gasper was at the other end of a corner, hidding inside a cardboard box. (Though Issei, Gabriel and Grayfia were the only ones who saw the whole process of Gasper running into the cardboard box.)

"That certainly is a dangerous power if you can't control it…Mah, I'll bring him out for now."

" " " " " "Eh?" " " " " "

Without any further delay, Issei picked the box with Gasper in it up and a magic circle soon appeared underneath him, Gabriel, Raynare and Asia.

"W-w-w-what's going on?! Where are you taking me?! Noooooooo! I don't want to leave my roommmmm! B-b-buchouuuuuu! Please save meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Rias-san and everyone else, come to my place this evening, 7pm sharp. We'll discuss our training over there."

"W-wait! Where are you taking Gasper?!"

"My place. His training will starts sooner than the rest of you."

"But we can't let him out! Not without the higher-ups or the Maous approval!"

Ignoring her words, the magic circle started to shine even brighter.

"Grayfia, say something!"

"Hyoudou Issei-sama, you really can't bring Gasper-san out of this room without the higher ups' approval."

"Meh, don't care about them. Oh, Rias, make sure you bring your stuffs when you come and do bring some books about Rating Games. I need to know the rules and stuffs. Ja, see you all tonight~"

"Wai–"

Rias tried to stop the young man, but he teleported away already.

"…Buchou, looks like he left this on the going."

Kiba handed a piece of paper that he picked up to his master. It's the address to Issei's house.

"K-khh…Aarghhhh! Just what is wrong with him?! Taking Gasper like that, ignoring what I said, doing what he likes, not caring or fearing about the higher-ups or the Maous! Just who is he?!"

Looks like his carefree action had made even the crimson-haired princess flustered.

* * *

(Issei & Gabriel's House)

"…This is where he lives? Looks pretty normal to me."

Rias said out her thoughts. She and her peerage were currently standing outside of the Maou's house. The house's exterior looked pretty normal.

*Ding Dong~*

The doorbell was pressed.

*Clack.*

"Who is it? Ah, it's Gremory-san and her peerage."

The whole peerage was astounded when they saw the person opened the door was none other than one of the Four Great Seraph, Gabriel. But her usual curly blonde hair was tied in a ponytail with a scrunch and…she's wearing an apron.

' ' ' '…She looks like a housewife!' ' ' '

All of them thought the same thing after seeing Gabriel.

"Please come in, Ise's expecting you guys to arrive by now."

" " " "Sorry for intrusion." " " "

"Have you guys eaten yet?"

"N-no, we haven't."

"Oh, then why don't you us for dinner?"

"I-it's alright. We wouldn't want to cause you any trouble."

"It's no trouble at all. Dinner will be ready soon, why don't you guys go join Issei in the living room for now."

After having a short conversation with Rias, Gabriel headed towards the kitchen and left the group after telling them where Issei was.

* * *

(Issei & Gabriel's House – Living Room)

"Hmm…"

Sitting on a sofa with his legs crossed, Issei's reading some documents silently and had some thoughts at the same time. He then took a sip from the cup of tea that was prepared for him. There's papers spread around the table and books lying on the floor as well.

"…Cough."

"Wow!"

He jumped a little when Rias made a single cough to get his attention.

"Oh, you're here. Please do sit."

"…Where's Gasper?"

"Ah, he's currently resting in the guestroom I've prepared for him. Did you bring the things I've asked for?"

"They're here."

A small magic circle appeared on the table and what emerged after a single flash were some thick, hard covered books.

"What are you reading?"

"Oh these? I'm just looking over these documents about Gasper's Forbidden Balor View once again."

" " " "!?" " " "

Rias, Akeno, Kiba and Koneko did not expect that answer.

"Where did you get all these information?!"

"Ah, I heard from Raynare that the Governor General himself was collecting Sacred Gears and doing research on them. So I asked her to do some diggings on researches about Forbidden Balor View."

"S-so what did you learn?"

The young man said it calmly as he set the documents down and took another sip from his tea cup.

"Well, the first thing is that it's a dangerous Sacred Gear if the user is too weak. Second, if we're going to train him and his Sacred Gear, we need to tap into his power and absorbs it when he uses the Sacred Gear. That way, it gives him better control over it. Thirdly, which was the quickest and the easiest way, he drinks my blood."

"Your blood?"

"That's right. The blood of Sekiryuutei."

Raynare then came into the living room. She too was wearing an apron.

"Ise-sama, Gabriel-sama said that dinner's ready."

"Oh good timing, I was getting hungry. Raynare, do wake Gasper up."

"Hai."

Issei and the Gremory group gathered in the living room once again after they had finished the meal prepared by Gabriel (with the aids of Raynare and Asia).

"Now, let's get down to business, shall we? Remember our little spar outside the old house?"

"Yes. What about it?"

"From that spar, I was able to grasp a little details on what you guys are capable of. Rias-san, you've inherited the power of destruction. Akeno-san, you're skilled in the use of magic. Kiba, you're good a swordsman. Koneko-chan, you're basically a hand-to-hand combatant."

"D-did anyone ever tell you that you're very observant?"

"Thanks for the compliment, but that's not the point here. I believe that I already know everything about you and Gasper. But–"

After a short pause, Issei looked at Akeno, Kiba and Koneko with serious eyes.

"–why do I get the feelings that there's still more to learn about you three? Especially Akeno-san and Koneko-chan."

His words and eyes silently sent chills down the Queen, Knight and Rook's spines. He then looked at the three of them to both Akeno and Koneko were showing complicated expression.

"…Do you mind filling in the blanks, Rias-san?"

"U-ugh…Yuuto's case is that he possesses a Sacred Gear, Sword Birth…Akeno and Koneko on the other hand…is a bit complicated."

"…Alright. If it's something you don't want to talk about, I won't ask–"

"Thank you very much."

"–But you will tell me the full stories later, Rias-san."

"Ukk…alright…"

Okay. The rest of you, why don't you all get some sleep in the guestrooms?"

"Guestrooms?"

"Yea. This house have several underground levels and we have rooms that allow more than ten guests to sleep over."

"…Wow."

"Anyway, get some sleep. Your training starts tomorrow morning."

" " " " "Hai!" " " " "

"…Gasper."

When the group got up, Issei picked up a pillow beside him and tossed it to Gasper after calling his name. But one thing that surprised the rest was that the pillow was stopped in mid-air before it reached Gasper's face. Seeing that, Issei couldn't help but let out a small smile.

"Good. You managed to stop it. You are making some progress."

Issei said that proudly as he stood up and went to pet Gasper's head.

"T-thank you, Ise-senpai!"

"But tomorrow's training will be tougher than today."

"H-hieee!"

"Don't get scared! What did I told you before? What are the three rules about being a man?"

"A-A man has to protect a girl!"

"Next!"

"A m-man has to stand up no matter what!"

"And finally!"

"A man must never give up no matter what!"

"Good, that's the spirit."

The young man then kneeled down to Gasper's level and told him something with a gentle voice.

"Remember this Gasper, you and Kiba are the only male in this group. As a man, you have to fight hard to protect your master and your comrades. Think you can do that?"

"I-I will do my best."

"Good boy. So, are you ready for tomorrow's training?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Nice response. Go get some sleep. Oh, why don't you guide your friends to the guestrooms?"

"H-hai! Good night, Ise-senpai."

Seeing that Gasper had left with others, the only one remaining there were Rias and issei.

"What's wrong? Aren't you going to follow Gasper?"

"What did you do after you took Gasper?"

"What did I do?"

"Don't play dumb. It's obvious that he's different than before and he manages to control his power. Tell me what you did to him."

"Wow, wow, wow. Relax, you don't have to get so worked out. What I did was something very simple, I just told him told current situation you're in."

"? My current situation?"

"I know that he has an extremely shy personality, but the moment I told him about you and Riser's case, he's willing to do whatever it takes to help you in the upcoming Rating Games."

"I see…but that still doesn't explain how you managed to change him so quickly."

"I'll answer that question tomorrow. But tell me about Akeno-san and Koneko-chan's condition."

Knowing that it's just the two of them, Rias started telling Issei stories about Akeno and Koneko's past. And just like that, half an hour had passed and Rias was done telling the stories.

The young man simply closed his eyes as he relaxed on the sofa. He spoke again after a short silence.

"…Alright. Now that I know their story, I'll think of something for them. Go get some rest for now, Rias-san. Your training starts tomorrow as well."

Hearing that, Rias quietly left the living room.

The Gremory group rested in the basement guestroom for the rest of the night.

* * *

(Issei & Gabriel's House – Library)

The next morning after the breakfast, the Gremory group was told to gather outside a library at basement two.

"Good. You're all here."

All heads turned to see Issei walking towards them with Gabriel, Raynare and Asia following behind him.

"I thought we're supposed to be training? Why are we standing outside a library?"

"You'll soon find out~ Now, let's get inside shall we?"

*Clack*

With a playful tone, the young man simply opened the heavy looking door and entered. The rest followed after him. The library was filled with tonnes of books all kept properly in numbers of bookshelves.

The Gremory group looked at the room with an awe expression. Even Raynare and Asia was really surprised due to their first time in entering this room. But then, something caught their attention.

At the centre of the room lied five glass diorama spheres which were placed and linked together in a "X" pattern with miniaturized worlds in them.

The middle glass diorama sphere had a mini castle which was located at the edge of a great waterfall in it. The remaining four glass diorama spheres were a barren desert environment, a snow-covered mountainous environment, a dense forest environment, a rocky mountainous environment.

Everyone apart from Issei and Gabriel looked at the miniaturized worlds with their eyes filled with curiosity.

"Ise, what is this?"

Rias asked while pointing at the glass diorama sphere.

"I'm glad you asked. That will be your training ground."

" " " " " "Eh?" " " " " "

Before anyone could ask anything further, the brown-haired young man snapped his fingers and magic circles appeared underneath everyone.

*Flashhhh~*

With a single flash, those who stood before the glass had disappeared.

* * *

(In the Glass Diorama Sphere – Castle)

When everyone opened their eyes, they were shocked to found out that the surroundings around them had changed completely. Their current spot was standing on top of a pillar-like tower which was high above the ground…well, it's more like above a wide river. And what stood not far away from them was a huge huge huge majestic 19th century castle located at the edge of a large waterfall with a bridge connected between it and their spot. The back of the castle had few hills and a small tropical jungle.

"H-hauuuu! This place is beautiful!"

"W-where are we?!"

Asia and Raynare were truly astonished by the place they're in.

"Ise…this place is…"

Just when Rias wanted to ask the same question, someone appeared before them.

"Welcome back, Ise-sama. It has been a while since you last came here. How are you?"

A white-haired elderly butler with an immaculate beard greeted Issei with a bow. There's visible wrinkles on his hollow face which made him seemed gentle in appearance and he had eyes that looked as sharp as an eagle's. He's dressed gracefully in a traditional black uniform.

"Ah, Sebas. It has been…a while isn't it. Anyway, I'm all well. What about you and the others?"

"There is no need for someone like you to apologise, Ise-sama. There is also no need for you to waste your time worrying about lower life form like us."

"Please don't say things like that, Sebas. You guys had been with me for so long. What would that make me if I didn't even care at least a little about you guys?"

"Hai. I'm sorry for saying that. We are well as well, Ise-sama."

"That's great."

The butler, Sebas then noticed Gabriel who was standing a little behind Issei. He bowed as her as well.

"I see that you are also doing fine, Gabriel-sama."

Gabriel bowed back in return to the elderly butler.

"You too, Sebas."

"What brings you two to the castle? And I can see that we have more guests."

"Let's leave the talking until we reached the castle, Sebas."

"Hai, Ise-sama. Please, if you would all just follow me. I'll take you to the castle."

(In the Glass Diorama Sphere – Inside Castle)

*Sa. Sa. Sa. Sa. Sa.*

In the spacious hall, a single woman with a broom on her hands was sweeping the floor quietly.

She had an older-looking appearance, but her skin's fair and had a slim figure. She had a big grey eyes and a large oval glasses without any frame. Her hair's dark green in colour which was curled up in a large braid on the back of her head. The frontal part of her hair reached her eyebrows and was cut in a curved line. Her clothes were composed of a traditional maid outfit; a long and concealing black dress with a white apron over it. The cuffs of her dress were also white. On her head, she had a bowl-shaped, white hat with frills around the border. There's also a dark green ribbon tied around her neck.

"… …"

*Criiii~*

She looked towards the huge doors with a stoic expression when they were opened. When she saw the persons coming in, her stoic expression changed into a small smile. She set the broom to the side and walked towards the group in a fast pace.

"Ise-sama, Gabriel-sama, welcome back."

She greeted the two of them with a happy bow.

"Yo, Elise. Nice to see you again."

"Hello, Elise. It is great to see you again."

The Maou greeted back with a grin and a wave of his hand while the Seraph bowed her head back in a proper manners.

"Ara? Looks like we have some guests here. Why don't you all wait in the living room for a moment while I prepare some tea."

"That would be great…"

The young man paused for a moment as he started looking around the hall.

"…Elise, where is Sasha?"

"… …Haihh."

*Click.*

The maid just let out a tired sigh and clicked her fingers.

*Thomm!*

A fairly big treasure chest appeared out of nowhere and was dropped next to her.

*Thum! Thum! Thum!*

Everyone tilted their heads when they all heard something was forcefully banging the chest from the inside.

"Elise…don't tell me you…"

Issei asked the maid sheepishly while pointing at the treasure chest. The latter one simple snapped her fingers once again and the chest was opened.

"Mhmm! Mhhm! Mmmm!"

In the treasure chest, was a young girl around Koneko's age. Like Elise, she too wore the traditional maid outfit. She had a fair skin, her hair's silver grey in colour, she had ruby pink eyes and long pointy ears. She however… …was tied up and had her lips sealed with a duct tape.

"…Why is she all tied up, Elise?"

Issei asked.

"I'm sorry, Ise-sama. After sensing your arrival, Sasha abandoned her work and tried to rush to your side even though Sebas-sama said that he'll handle it. I have no choice but to tie her up."

"I-I see…I believe you can untie her now."

"Hai, Ise-sama."

Issei couldn't help but smiled bitterly and made that request which the maid complied. She simply snapped her fingers, the binding strings around the girl simply disappeared and the duct tape was removed roughly.

"Iseee-samaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Gufuu!"

The girl, Sasha wasted no time and tackled Issei. She was hugging him tightly and rubbing her face continuously on his stomach at the same time.

"I miss you so muchhhhhhhh! The old maid has been bullying me for a long timeeeeeeee!"

*Pigi!*

A vein popped out on Elise's head when she heard Sasha calling her an "old maid".

"…What did you just call me, chibi?"

Elise said that in a low voice. She's emitting hell of a killing intent.

*Pigi!*

Sasha twitched a little and turned around slowly. Her hair had covered her eyes.

"I dare you to say that again, gramma."

*Woosh.*

And at that moment, a pair of tomahawks (like **Browning Shock N' Awe** ) appeared on her hands (one is absolute black, while the other is absolute white) and she instantly disappeared from her spot. The Gremory Group, Raynare and Asia were all staggered due to their inability to follow her movements.

"Haih…"

Issei on the other hand, just sighed tiredly, raised his hand up and clenched it just in time to grab Sasha who appeared before Elise by the neck in a way similar to lifting a cat.

"I'm gonna kill you, you stupid old hag!"

The girl swung her tomahawks crazily but she's a few centimetres off from chopping Elise.

"That's enough, Sasha."

"B-b-but Ise-sama, she called me chibi!"

Sasha complained with teary eyes.

"Well, you did call her "old maid" first. Besides, Elise's power still exceeds you by a small margin. You'll lose if you really did fight against her."

"Sasha, do you intend to disobey Ise-sama?"

Sebas asked that question while looking at her with his sharp eyes.

"Muuu…"

Seeing that, Sasha lowered her hands and removed the tomahawks. Confirming that she would no longer fight, Issei then set her down.

"You don't have to be that harsh on her, Sebas."

"No. For the three of us, Ise-sama's orders are and will always be absolute."

"Y-you're over exaggerating…"

The Maou couldn't help but simply smiled wryly.

(In the Glass Diorama Sphere – Inside Castle – Living Room)

"Greetings, my name is Sebas. Please to meet you all."

"My name is Elise Andras. You can just call me Elise. Nice to meet you all."

"Hello to you all~ My name's Sasha!"

Sebas, Elise and Sasha were standing in front of the Gremory group and introduced themselves to them.

"It's nice to meet you guys as well…w-wait, when you say your name is Elise Andras, did you mean that you're one of the Extinct Clans, Andras?"

Rias asked in a surprised tone. Elise nodded her head and answered after bat-like wings appeared behind her.

"That is correct. I am a Devil and the last of my clan."

"I never knew there was survivor."

"Ise-sama saved me when I was on the verge of dying, but let's leave that for now."

"I see…"

Rias glanced to her side to see the young man was drinking his tea peacefully like he cared not about the topics they're conversing.

"If I remember correctly, the Andras clan was part of the Anti-Maou Faction. Are you aware that the civil war was long over?"

"That's right, and I am fully aware that the war was long finished."

"So why didn't you come back to the Underworld?"

Elise put out a small smile while looking at Issei.

"…I intended to. But after finding out who Ise-sama really is, I wanted to fully devote myself to him."

"Who he really is? What do you mean?"

"You will have to seek that answer by yourself, Hime-sama."

Rias felt a little irritated for not getting any useful information from Elise, but at the same time, she truly believed that Issei was someone who's really extraordinary. And this sparked her interests in wanting to know him further more.

*Clap, clap.*

"Alright, enough with the introduction for now. Sebas, Elise, show Rias-san and her group the room they will be staying. We'll be starting the training shortly."

" "Hai, Ise-sama." "

* * *

(In the Glass Diorama Sphere – Outside Castle)

Everyone had gathered in a back of the castle as were told by Issei. Rias had changed her school uniform to a pink and white tracksuit with black accents. Kiba's tracksuit was grey with similar features. Koneko and Gasper now wore a white t-shirt with the Kuoh Academy emblem embroidered on the front and a navy blue bloomers. Lastly, Akeno wore the Kuoh academy white t-shirt and the pink track pants.

"…I still can't get used to seeing Gasper wearing bloomer. It still hurts my eyes."

Issei mumbled to himself as he pinched his sore eyes. He then looked at the group.

"Alright, now that everyone's here, let's begin our training. Sebas, I'll leave Koneko-chan to you. Sasha, you'll be training Kiba. Elise will be teaching Akeno-san and continue Gasper's training."

" " "Hai, Ise-sama." " "

Issei's servants moved and stood next to the people they were assigned to, and with no further words, magic circles appeared underneath them and teleported them away.

"Gabriel, I'll leave Asia and Raynare to you."

"Alright

"Umm…Ise? What about me? What should I do?"

The only one left was none other than the master, Rias Gremory. Issei turned a little to look at her.

"I'll be the one training you. There are mountain of things you need to learn if you wish to beat the blonde brat."

"Mountain of things?"

"Yep. With the way you are now, you can't win that brat. He's stronger than you, his peerage outnumbered yours, and he has way more experience in Rating Game than you."

"What should I do then? We only have ten days."

Rias gritted her teeth a little after hearing those facts.

"Oh, don't worry about the time. We have two hundred and forty days to train in here."

"…Eh?"

The crimson-haired girl showed a dumbfounded expression immediately.

"Oh? I didn't tell you that the time here moves faster than the outside world?

"No, you didn't!"

"Oops, my bad. I'll explain for you, so basically, a day here is equal to an hour on the outside world. You'll be having a match in ten days right? That means you have seven months and twenty eight days to train in this place. That's the reason why Gasper was able to make some progress in such a short time. He trained here."

Issei grinned proudly after he finished his explanation. Rias on the other hand, was still needing some time to cope with the information she just got.

"M-more than seven…months…"

She muttered quietly.

"Nice right? You have all the time you need."

Rias looked at Issei and replied him with a smile of excitement. Just how much will she and her peerage improve in seven months and twenty eight days? Just thinking about it had already made Rias shaking in excitement.

"Shall we begin, Rias-san?"

"Yes please!"

* * *

(In the Underworld – In an Office)

"…It's been five days and I still can't seemed to sense Rias and her servants' energy signature."

A handsome young man in his early twenties' squinted his eyes as he looked out the window behind him. He had a shoulder length crimson hair and blue-green eyes. He wore a uniform which only a ruler or some high ranks would wore.

"Grayfia, can you sense them?"

The crimson-haired young man moved his eyes and set them on the silver-haired maid standing next to him. Grayfia closed her eyes for a moment to focus, and opened them afterwards.

"No, I can't. It's as if they've disappeared completely."

"There's no words from them either…"

"Maybe it has something to do with the boy who wields the Boosted Gear?"

"Hmm…I don't like this. We should head to the Human World now."

The crimson-haired young man stood up from his seat and was about to leave his desk until Grayfia stopped him with a serious expression.

"Sirzech-sama, you still have tons of paperwork that you haven't read and sign."

"U-ugh…B-but I'm worried about Rias. She's more important than these paperwork. Please Grayfia, let me go to the Human World and check on her."

"…Haihh. Alright."

"Thank–"

"But you're not going alone."

"So you mean you're–"

"Coming as well."

"O-okay."

* * *

(In the Glass Diorama Sphere – At the Training Field)

"… … …"

Rias's currently standing in the middle of the field with her eyes closed and her crimson aura surged around her. Silently floating around her were dozens of power of destruction at the shape and size of bowling ball.

*Thump…! Thump…! Thump…!"

Soon, the ground started to shake as if something big and heavy was approaching.

" "Grr... …" "

What stood before Rias were two tough looking ten metres tall rock monsters. One in front of her while the other stood behind her.

" "Groaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" "

The one rock monsters let out howl and started charging towards Rias. The crimson-haired girl opened her eyes and looked at the rock monsters calmly.

"Go."

Under her command, the balls of power of destruction flew straight towards the charging rock monster. The first three power of destruction exploded upon contacting the monsters, pushing it back and leaving some heavy cracks on their rock skin.

Rias first focused on the one that's in front of her. She raised her left hand and modified a couple power of destruction from spheres to spears.

"Go."

The spear-like power of destruction automatically shot themselves forward in a greater speed. It took three spears to entirely pierce through one of the monster's right shoulder, thus disconnecting its entire right hand.

"Graaaaaaaaa!"

The monster cried in pain as it lost its arm. The pain was strong enough for it to stop its movement and kneeled on the ground. She then nailed a couple more spears on the monster's foot. Sealing away its movement.

"Gruaaaaaaaaa!"

Rias turned around when she heard the roar coming from behind. But all she could see was a huge fist coming straight towards her.

*Bammm!*

A strong wind was blown when the monster's fist hit Rias…wait…

"Groooo?"

The rock monster tilted its head a little when it finally realised that its fist never actually reach Rias. It was stopped. In front of Rias was a three layers of defensive barriers. Not wanting to drag this any further, Rias shifted her hand and pointed at the rock monster's chest with her index finger. Six spears of power of destruction fused together and formed a big lance of power of destruction.

Sensing the danger it may face, the rock monster tried to back away, but it's too late. With a single twitch of Rias's index finger–

"Pierce."

*Saku!*

The lance of power of destruction pierced through the rock monster's chest cleanly. Leaving a big hole on its body. Like a doll with its strings cut off, the rock monster fell to the ground silently and broke apart.

Rias then turned to look at the last rock monster which was still immobilized and aimed her hand at the monster. The remaining power of destruction accumulated in front of her silently, growing in size until a large demonic sphere is formed.

"Blow away."

Rias pulled her hand back a little and pushed it forward, sending the large demonic sphere to the rock monster.

*KaBoooooooooom~!*

And just like that, the rock monster was utterly erased from the very spot.

"Fuuu…"

*Clap. Clap. Clap.*

The crimson-haired girl let out a small breathe as she lowered her demonic power and looked towards the direction where the clapping sounds came from.

"Impressive. So that is your way of use the power of destruction? It's kinda creative."

"Ise."

The brown-haired Maou walked towards Rias after complimenting her and he continued afterwards after he set his eyes on eight more dead rock monsters which was not far away from them. Some of them were broken state where half of the body had been blown away, head gone, some were even left in dust state.

"You've improved a lot compared to the last time you face these rock monsters. If I remember correctly, you couldn't even lay a single scratch on one during the first day of your training. And you are able to use the self-defensive barrier which I showed you."

"But I could only maintain three layers of high class barriers, but both the numbers and levels of barriers you could maintain are far greater than me."

The girl voiced her thoughts with a wry smile. The young man sighed a little and patted the red-haired girl's head lightly.

"You can't compare your current state with me. I'm a lot stronger than you. So it's natural that there's a huge gap between you and me to begin with. The results of your training so far are already remarkable, you should be proud of yourself."

Rias looked at her right palm just when she remembered the training she's been through so far and the advices she received from her current so-called mentor, Issei. She let out a small smile and mumbled.

"That's right, and it's all thanks to you."

"Hmm? Did you say something?"

"N-nothing! W-well…umm…I wanted to thank you for helping me."

"Ahh. Don't worry about it. It's no biggie."

*Dooooooooom!*

" "?" "

The two of them looked at the same direction when they heard the sound of something smashed to the ground hard.

"Let's go and take a look at their training."

"Alright."

* * *

(In the Glass Diorama Sphere – At Another Training Field)

*Dooooooooom!*

Something hit the ground hard, and created cloud of smoke on the field.

*Pooof!*

Jumping out from that cloud of smoke were none other than the handsome price, Kiba. He had a demonic sword on his right hand. In the middle of the smoke which was generated from an unknown reason, stood five Minotaurs which were four to five metres tall. Out of the five Minotaurs, one's height was about seven to eight metres tall while the rest were four to five metres tall. The tall one seemed to be the boss of the group and in front of that beast was a two-handed axe which was embedded deeply into the ground (mystery solved).

"Moaaaaaaa!"

The Minotaur let out a bellow and began charging towards Kiba after lifting the heavy looking axe single-handedly. It aimed at Kiba's chest and swung the axe from the right side.

*Gakhiin!*

Though the knight was able to block it with his demonic sword, the strength of the Minotaur pushed the knight to the side.

"Go Yuuto-kun! You can do it!"

Cheering from the above were none other than the midget girl, Sasha. She's actually floating in mid-air by sitting on a magic circle.

"…My sword may broke the last time, but this time…it's different!"

Kiba's demonic sword started to glow when he sent some demonic power into it. He then dashed forward in great speed and performed an upper slash. Cutting off the minotaur's free hand cleanly.

"Mroaaar!"

The Minotaur its axe down towards Kiba's head while enduring the pain of losing an arm.

*Gakhiin!*

Kiba parried the blow with his sword and brought the sword close to his hip. He then shortened his distance between him and the Minotaur.

*Slash!*

"Mroaaaa!"

The knight slipped under the Minotaur's cut arm and drew his sword out, slashing its left side. The Minotaur turned around and tried to hit him with the axe, but Kiba was faster. He made a single twist to repositioned himself and made an upward slanted slash, from right to left, at the beast's abdomen.

*M-Mroaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!"

In a sheer rage, the Minotaur dropped the axe its holding and went straight for Kiba's sword, grabbing the blade of the sword with its right hand tightly and it planned on not letting it go. But that didn't work. Kiba dismissed his sword and summoned another one on his left with the sword gripped in a reverse way. He jabbed his hand forward, making another slash on the Minotaur's right side. With him now being at the back of the Minotaur, Kiba made another downward slanted slash, from right to left. The four slashes then drew a square of light that expanded outward from the Minotaur's body.

"Mroo…"

*Thumm!*

The boss Minotaur had been brought down by Kiba.

" " " " "Moooooooooooooooar! " " " " "

Kiba looked to see the four follower Minotaurs had surrounded him and were about to struck him with their weapons. Seeing that, Kiba started to pour more demonic power into his sword and swirled his sword for a moment before he lifted it up with both hands and the tip of the sword was facing the ground. The Knight thrusted his sword downwards as he yelled out loud.

"Sword Birth!"

*Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam!*

Countless numbers of demonic blades suddenly jutted out from the ground around him. The blades of the swords through the Minotaurs' flesh and bones. He had defeated four Minotaurs in a row with a single skill.

"Wuuuuuu~! Well doneeeee~!"

Sasha applauded as she found Kiba's performance quite satisfactory. She descended next to Kiba and began to imitate Kiba and started talking nonstop.

"That's so awesomeeee~! You were like "My sword may broke last time, but not this time!" and then you were like swoo~, swoosh, zhinn, zaa, "Sword Birth!" bam, bam bam! And you took down the Minotaurs!"

Kiba could only smiled dryly as he watched Sasha mimicking him.

"Neh neh. Now that we're done, let's go see others!"

Sasha pulled the Knight's sleeve while pointing at a certain direction.

* * *

Not far from Kiba and Sasha's position

"Grooooooooooooooooooooowl!"

"Uwaaaaa!"

A werewolf pounced on the crossdressing dhampir, Gasper. The latter one however managed to evade it by a hair's breadth through ducking underneath. Another werewolf silently approached the dhampir from his back and tried to take a bite on him but–

"…Hei."

*Baaam!*

"Howrlll!"

–someone landed a blow on the werewolf's face, sending it flying backwards.

Gasper looked behind him in surprised and called out the person's name with his tone full off relief and joy.

"K-Koneko-chan!"

It was the white-haired petite girl who had his back.

"…Gya-kun, you need to concentrate more."

"I-I'm sorry! I'll work hard!"

Even though Koneko had sent one werewolf flying, it soon got back on its feet and surrounded them along with its pack.

"That's right, Gasper-kun. Since vampires are werewolves' natural enemies, they will focus their attentions on you more than they will on Koneko-chan. You should expand your vision and watch the enemies, Gasper-kun."

The person giving out that advice was the elderly butler, Sebas. He was standing not far away from the fight and was spectating it.

"H-hai!"

The dhampir slid his right hand into his pocket and pulled out a vial filled with small amount of red liquid. He unsealed the vial and drank the content.

"Uuu, it taste like metal."

He cried and complained when he felt a sudden heartbeat.

*Dokki!*

*Shineeeee~!*

Gasper's eyes began to shine brightly and when the brightness dimmed, the young boy had disappeared from his spot!

"Chichichi–"

Countless numbers of red eyes bats were flying above Koneko and the werewolves. The bats were circling around them.

" " " " " " "Graaaaaaaa!?" " " " " " "

Shadow hands suddenly appeared underneath the werewolves' shadows. Preventing them from moving.

"K-Koneko-chan! I stopped them!"

The bats of Gasper said it happily for his success in using his power.

"…Hai, Gya-kun."

Koneko took a step back and bent her knees a little.

*Bzzt. Bzzt.*

Blue electricity started to appear on her legs.

"…Instant Lightning, 1st Step – Lightning Steps."

*Doooom!*

A shock wave suddenly erupted where Koneko used to be. Then next thing that happened was–

*Baammmm!*

Koneko standing ahead of where she had previously stood with her fist thrust forward. The werewolves on the other hand, were all up in the air. They were all blown up into the air by Koneko's powerful one-hit punch.

*Thum! Thum! Thum! Thum!*

The werewolves that were on the air then fell onto the ground one after another. All of them were no longer conscious.

"…Excellent work, Koneko-chan, Gasper-kun."

Sebas acclaimed the two of them.

"You've done well mastering the 1st step of Instant Lightning, Koneko-chan."

"…Yes, Sebas-sensei."

"And Gasper-kun…"

"H-hai!"

Gasper stiffened when Sebas set his sharp eyes on him.

"Good job in controlling your power."

The dhampir face lightened up, upon receiving compliments.

"Y-yes! Thank you!"

"Hey, everyoneeeeee."

Sebas, Koneko and Gasper looked to see Sasha and Kiba coming.

"…Yuuto-senpai."

Koneko greeted.

"Yo, Koneko-chan, Gasper and Sebas-san."

Kiba bowed his head in respect to the last one.

"So you finished your practice as well."

"Yep! Yuuto-kun was finished it in a flashy move!"

Sasha announced it with a "Hmph!" while puffing her chest proudly.

"I see. So all that's left is…"

Sebas looked up into the sky and the rest followed.

* * *

(Up in the sky)

*Bzzt. Bzzt.*

Akeno, with her bat-like wings spread out was covered in yellow aura with her hands clad in lightning.

*Roooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!*

A seven metre tall spiky brown wyvern was ambushed her in from the above in a fast moving speed. The wyvern opened its jaw wide, showing its razor sharp teeth to Akeno in order to chow her down.

*Gopp!*

What it got when it clamped its mouth tight was nothing but air.

"Ufufu. I won't be eaten so easily, wyvern-kun. You have to try harder."

The wyvern made a quick turn and whipped its tail, knowing that Akeno was now behind it. Its tail shot out several sharp spikes.

*Tiing! Tiing! Tiing! Tiing! Tiing!*

The spikes however were repelled by small magic circles that appeared automatically in front of her.

*Gwooooooooooooo!*

The wyvern tried again. And this time, it breathed out fires from its mouth. Akeno did nothing and silently let the fire engulfed her. When the fire dissipated, Akeno was no longer there. Thinking that it had finished Akeno for good, the wyvern roared triumphantly.

"Ara ara. It's not over yet, wyvern-kun. That's just another illusion magic I casted. Ufufufu."

"!?"

The wyvern looked to see Akeno was all unharmed, hovering in front of it. But there's another Akeno on its left, another on the right. But what it didn't know was that, the real Akeno was hovering above it the whole time, gathering all the demonic power she need to finish the wyvern in one shot.

*Zzt! Bzzt! Bzzt!*

"This is the end, wyvern-kun. Lightning Wolf."

Akeno shot out a large amount of lightning from her hands which morphed into a shape of a wolf running straight at the wyvern.

*Bzzzzztzzzzzzzztzzzzzzt!*

"Groaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The lightning struck the wyvern hard. The lighting even went through the wings of wyvern, creating holes on them. A moments later, the wyvern was shocked to crisps as smokes were coming out all over its body.

"Good. You've gotten quite skillful with the magics I've taught you."

Elise suddenly appeared next to her.

"Hai, Elise-sensei. Thank you so much for teaching me various types of magic until now. I've learned a lot things from you."

Elise smiled a little and shook her head.

"You shouldn't. It was Ise-sama who thought about the things I needed to teach you."

"Ise-kun? Ara ara, then I shall personally thank him as well."

Akeno said it with a smile while placing a hand on her cheek.

"Let's get down now. I believe others are done with their trainings as well."

"Hai, Elise-sensei."

* * *

(Training Ground)

"I believe that you all had improved in various ways already. Now for your final training…you'll be facing me."

Issei told the Gremory groups with a toothy grin as he pointed at him with his thumb. The Gremory group however were shivering vigorously. Upon seeing their reaction, Issei couldn't help it and started laughing.

"Hahahahahahahaha! I'm just kidding. It's still early for you guys to face me."

"That's not really funny, Ise."

Rias spoke in a defeated tone.

"I am sure that you guys are ready for the Rating Game. All that's left is for you guys to remember the things that you all had learned."

With everyone nodding their head in agreement, Akeno raised her hand like she wanted to ask a question.

"Ise-kun, I was wondering where did all these beasts that we've been fighting in our training come from. Did you capture them and brought them here?"

"Huh? Those aren't the real thing. They're just dolls."

" " " " "Dolls?" " " " "

"You guys do know that the creatures you faced in your trainings so far, are all dolls created by Elise right? That is Andras Clan's special ability."

The young man bluntly asked them. But what he got in return was a complete silence.

(Let me explain the power of the extinct Andras Clan. They had the ability to create dolls of themselves or other creatures/beings. The requirement of creating a doll of that particular creature is that they had to at least 'touch' it with their bare hands. If the original's power exceeded theirs, they can only create a doll that had a portion of the original's strength.)

Rias placed a hand on her chin and spoke.

"…I've only read about their ability, and never seen it before. This is the first time actually."

"Oh? Then allow Elise to demonstrate it to you all."

With Issei's signal, Elise first summoned a wooden around Issei's height. And with her special ability, she transformed the doll into a teenage boy that looked exactly like Issei.

"… … …"

The Gremory group w

ere all dazed as they looked two Issei standing in front of them.

"Pretty cool right?"

Issei grinned further more after he leaned on the doll of himself. A small magic circle appeared next to his left ear out of no where. The young man widened his eyes a little at first, but he made another grin afterward.

"I see...Go ahead. Invite them in."

When the magic circle faded Issei looked a Rias and said something that left her and the rest in doubt.

"Looks like I have two special guests today."

" " " " " " " "?" " " " " " " "

The Gremory group couldn't help but tilted their heads in response.

"Let's go greet them, shall we?

* * *

(In the Glass Diorama Sphere – Castle)

The people that appeared from the magic circle were none other Gabriel, Raynare, who was showing a stiffened expression, and Asia, who looked completely clueless at the current situation. The two special guests that stood behind them, Sirzech and Grayfia.

"Welcome to my castle."

Issei was already there when they appeared from the magic circle. He put his hand out, offering Sirzech a handshake.

"Nice to meet you. You must be one of the Yondai Maou, Sirzech Lucifer."

Sirzech looked at Issei with a surprised expression for a moment, but he smiled accepted the offer immediately.

"Nice to meet you as well. If I'm correct, you must be the person who volunteered on training my imouto, Hyoudou Issei?"

Before the young man could reply, a third voice came in in an astonished tone.

"O-Onii-sama!? Grayfia!? What are you two doing here?!"

Rias looked at the two of them with both her eyes and mouth opened wide opened. Her servants on the other hand all kneeled before Sirzech.

"Yo, Rias. It's good to see that you're doing fine."

Sirzech waved at his little sister happily.

"Yes. Good to see you as well, Onii-sama. But you still haven't answer my question. Why are you and Grayfia here?"

The silver-haired maid then stood forward and answered the question.

"Sirzech-sama was worried about you. We couldn't sense your presence for days, so he got worried."

Rias's face reddened a little after hearing the reason.

"Ara. You sure have a nice big brother, Rias-san."

Issei's compliment caused Sirzech to smile.

"Ahahaha. Thank you for the compliment, Hyoudou Issei-kun. Oh, I also heard from Grayfia that it was you who took Gasper out from the room without the permission of the higher-ups and us, Maous."

"That's right."

Issei replied with a nod. His reply made the crimson-haired young man cocked his head.

"...Aren't you afraid of what the higher-ups may do if they found out about it?"

"Pff. You mean those old farts? They're the least of my problems. Say…"

Issei then paused as he took a scan at Sirzech.

"…Is something wrong?"

"Hey. If it's not a problem, I want to have a fight against you."

" " " " " " " " " "!?" " " " " " " " " "

Everyone was startled by Issei's sudden request. Grayfia on the other hand, narrowed her eyes and spoke.

"What are you trying to do, Hyoudou Issei-sama?"

"Nothing much. I just want to know how strong the Underworld's current 'Lucifer' is. That's all."

"What?"

The grey-haired maid raised her left eyebrow, still confused by his answer.

"Ise, I don't think you should do that. You may be strong, but I believe Onii-sama is stronger."

The 'True' Maou couldn't help but chuckled and raised his fist a little.

"Which is why I must confirm and experience it firsthand. So what do you say, Sirzech-san?"

"…Heh. This sounds interesting. I heard too from both Rias and Grayfia that you are strong and you possess the Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet."

"That's right."

"Then I too wanted to know how strong you really are."

"Good! That's something I wanted to hear! Come, let me show you the way to the training ground."

(View Room)

Since this is a fight between two Maou-Class Devils, the others will be spectating their fight from another location for safety reason.

"Go Ise-samaaaaa~!"

"Ara. It's been a while since I last saw Ise-sama fight. This will be a good one."

"Mm. You are right. But I'm also curious what Lucifer-dono is capable of."

Sasha, Elise and Sebas spoke.

"Raynare-san,, will Ise-san be alright?"

Asia asked her friend worriedly.

"Of course, Asia. Ise-sama will be alright…I think."

"Don't worry. Ise will be just fine."

Gabriel's words which was carried by a small smile easily eased Asia and Raynare's worries.

Grayfia and the Gremory group however were in doubt. Why so much confident? This is Sirzech Lucifer they're talking about. Maybe the rest didn't know Sirzech capability, but surely Gabriel knew.

* * *

(Training Ground)

Issei and Sirzech stood in the middle of the arena calmly as they got into their position.

"Should we start with a warm-up or do we go straight into serious mode?"

Issei asked as he flexed his arms.

"You sure it's alright if I go all out?"

"Of course. I really to see you in your strongest moment."

Sirzech closed his eyes and thought about for a second.

"If that's okay with you, then I'll show you my true form."

Sirzech then started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Hou? True form you say?"

Issei's interest piqued immediately.

"For your safety, I suggest you take a couple of steps back a little, Hyoudou Issei-kun."

"Heh. You don't have to worry 'bout me. Just show me your true form already."

Hearing that, Sirzech increased his demonic powers. The demonic power of destruction emitted from his body, and his body started to turn red.

It was at that moment, countless numbers of magic circle appeared throughout the entire training ground. The training ground shook silently due Sirzech's rising demonic power. As the crimson aura enveloped Sirzech's, the power of destruction started to spread out from his body. Layers of magic barriers instantly appeared around Issei, preventing Sirzech's power of destruction from affecting him.

* * *

(View Room)

"Wawawa! What is this power I'm sensing?! It's off the chart!"

"Mmm. He certainly surpassed the Class of a Maou."

"So this is Lucifer-dono's true strength? He sure is a powerful Devil."

"Devil? Can he even be called as Devil?!"

Sasha, Elise, Sebas and Raynare's all made comments as they watched Sirzech's transformation through the screen. Asia couldn't sense, but her intuition told her that the current Sirzech is extremely dangerous. She turned to look at Gabriel once again.

"Gabriel-sama, will Ise-san really be alright?"

Looking at Asia's worried expression, Gabriel's smile remained unwavering.

"Asia, you must believe in Ise. You just have to believe him."

"H-hai!"

Seeing Gabriel's calm face, Grayfia became furthermore curious.

'Why is she so calm? Is it because she believe that Hyoudou Issei will win the fight if he uses his power along with the Boosted Gear?'

* * *

(Training Ground)

When the tremor stopped, standing in front of Issei was a human shape power of destruction. Issei couldn't help but grinned.

"I see. You sure have the right to carry the title 'Lucifer'. You even surpassed the original Lucifer."

"…You spoke as if you knew the first Lucifer, but you are correct. In this form, the power of destruction spreads without my command. It will make everything go back to nothingness. I am surprised that this place manage to withstand it."

"Heh. I built this place. If it can't even withstand this much, I would have to step down from my position long time again."

"Position?"

"Never mind that. Since you've shown me you're true form, perhaps I'll show you mine as well."

In that instant, Issei's body erupted an insane amount of dark demonic aura. Causing the magic circles to appear on the arena once again. The black aura grew stronger and denser as seconds went by. The aura was so black/dark and thick that even Sirzech couldn't see what's actually happening.

When the aura had finally settled, Issei's appearance had changed.

He had two long forward-pointing horns and his hair had turned black, reaching all the way down his waist. He had a bluish-grey bandage-like carapace formed around his torso, right arm, and face, ending just beneath his new golden sharp eyes. Black, flame-like markings which spread across his chest and wrapped around his left arm, and the remains of a tattered black cloak cover his lower body. His body kept on emitting smoky black auras, most of which is focused on his back. **(Ichigo in his Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō form, but with red eyes and long forward-pointing horns.)**

* * *

(View Room)

"What is this?!"

Rias demanded stood up from her seat an answer the moment she saw Issei's new appearance. Her servants also couldn't hide the surprised expression on their faces.

"That, Rias-chan, is Ise-sama's true form!"

Sasha replied her sportively.

Hearing that, Grayfia turned her head and looked at Gabriel with a serious yet surprised expression.

"He's also a Super Devil?"

"Yes, but he's not just any Super Devil. He's the reason why the title 'Super Devil' exist."

" " " " " " "!?" " " " " " "

* * *

(Training Ground)

the entire arena was completely bathed in both pitch black and crimson red auras.

Issei's new appearance left Sirzech completely speechless. Issei chuckled as he enjoyed Sirzech facial expression and spoke.

"Heh. What's with that expression of yours? You think you're the only one who could transform?"

"...You're a Super-Devil as well?"

"Has it ever occur in your mind where the title 'Super-Devil' come from?"

"You don't mean that…"

"I'll leave the answer to your imagination. Now, let the fight begins."

In a split second, Issei was already in front of Sirzech delivered a kick directly at the latter's abdomen. Sending the Lucifer flying backwards like a stone skipping on a water surface. But Sirzech easily regained his steps.

"Nice reaction speed. Before My kick even hit you, you've already jumped back to avoid the full blow."

"You surprised me there, Hyoudou Issei-kun…May I ask you one thing?"

"Hm? What is it?"

"Who are you, really?"

"Hmmm…satisfy me in this fight and I might just tell you, and only you."

"Deal."

"!?"

Issei's eyes widened as he saw the crimson Maou's left leg was swinging towards the side of his head. The black-haired Maou immediately raised his left hand up and successfully intercepted the kick. The kick was powerful enough to create a shockwave that destroyed the ground on The right side of Issei.

"Normal creature would've died if I grazed them even a little. That's how dangerous my power of destruction is...but you manage to stop my kick and remain just fine."

"Heh. What can I say? Perhaps my had negated your power of destruction."

Sirzech noticed Issei's left hand was actually coated in the smoky black aura. At the same time, Issei grabbed the crimson Maou's leg and took a big leap, up into the sky. He spun the crimson Maou around and threw him straight down, back to the training ground. While he's falling, Sirzech created dozens of power of destruction in a golf ball-size and shot them all straight at Issei. Their trajectory however wasn't set. They moved in a unpredictable state, as some bent down, some went to the left, up and even right. The power of destruction soon surrounded Issei, leaving no room to escape for the man.

"Burst Barrier."

In his words, a pale black barrier bursted out from around Issei's body.

*KaBoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooom!*

When the ball of power of destruction touched the barrier, they suddenly enlarged and detonated violently painting the sky in crimson red and also created a huge amount of smoke, covering the entire sky. The smoke however, was cleared right away with a single swung of the True Maou's right hand.

"Impressive. The demonic power was quite potent for one power of destruction that was at the size of a golf ball."

"Your barrier is quite solid as well."

"Thanks. Let's move on, shall we?"

Issei flew around the sky in great speed as he's closing into Sirzech's position. He's move was so quick that he left numbers of afterimages of himself. Seeing that, Sirzech created the numbers of power of destruction that matches the number of afterimages Issei created at a stroke. Without needing any command from the crimson Maou, the power of destructions automatically catapulted themselves at the afterimages.

*Bam!*

Only one out of the rest of the afterimages actually deflected the power of destruction with his hand. The rest that went passed the afterimages made a quick U-turn, heading straight at Issei.

"Hou. I see, you can control your demonic power to that level. Making another barrier would be boring. Perhaps I should try something else."

Saying that, Issei raised his right up and he halted every single power of destruction that were coming from the back and front.

"Now, come together."

As if all power of destruction had fallen under the black-haired man's command, all power of destruction gathered together before his palm. But it didn't stop there. Issei enlarge the demonic sphere's size furthermore by feeding it with his own demonic power.

Seeing the size of the sphere and the density of its demonic power, Sirzech could've help but smiled dryly.

"It's best if I avoid this–"

"Oh no, you don't!"

Issei raised his free hand and aimed it at Sirzech. A magic circle appeared before him and in that short period of time, a similar magic circle appeared beneath Sirzech in a wider diameter.

"!?"

Sirzech widened his eyes in a big surprise as he felt his entire body was being pushed down by a strong force.

"...A gravity magic?"

Though he's hit by the gravity force, Sirzech only bent his knees a little. He's movement was slowed, not stopped.

"Hey, Sirzech Lucifer! Catch this is you can!"

Getting caught in the heat of the fight, Issei completely forgot about calling Sirzech, 'Sirzech-san'. And without any hesitation, he threw that gigantic crimson-black sphere at the Lucifer.

"...I guess there's no other choice then."

He took a pose by spreading his legs a little wider, and pulled his right hand back as the demonic power were flowing into his right fist. Observing Sirzech from above, the corner of black-haired man's mouth raised as he started grinning.

"Hmph!"

*Booooooooom!*

With no hesitation, Sirzech jabbed his fist forward and a burst wave of power of destruction immediately collided with the demonic sphere violently. Upon witnessing the sphere was being pushed back little by little, Issei dived down from the sky in breakneck speed.

With a dive that was in an insane speed, Issei pushed the demonic sphere back down. The pressure was so great that ground beneath Sirzech cracked and his feet had sunken into the earth.

" "Woaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" "

Both black and crimson Maous roared as they pushed their attacks forward with all the might they could muster and–

*KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

The arena was engulfed by the mixture of black and crimson blast.

* * *

(View Room)

"Oh my! That explosion was insane!"

Sasha jumped up from her seat and spoke in a worried tone, but one could tell that her face was filled with thrills.

"We better go check on them now."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement to Gabriel's suggestion.

* * *

(Training Ground)

The vast arena was completely destroyed. All that's left was a hugeeeeeeee and deeeeeep crater where there's smoke coming out from it.

"Hahahahaha. I haven't had this much fun for a long time."

Lying in the crater and saying that while in a beat up state was none other than the true Maou, Issei. He had reverted back to his teen appearance.

"…With both of us unable to move, I guess you could call it a draw?"

On the opposite side was the crimson Maou, Sirzech. His condition was same as Issei's.

"Heh. A draw uh. Well, I guess I'm out of practice."

"So, are you satisfied with our fight?"

"Mmm. Pretty much."

"Can you tell me you you really are then?"

"Heh. You really want to know, don't you? Well, you can say I am a Devil who existed long before you, Lucifer-kun."

"You mean you're…"

"I am the very first Devil, Sirzech-kun. I am the ruler of the Underworld. I am your very first king. I am, Satan."

* * *

Please read and review m(_ _)m


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello~**

 **Long Time No See~~**

 **Firstly, sorry it took so long to finish this chapter. I have my reason.**

 **I've been trying to working on with my very own first STORY these past days, weeks, and even months. I spent too much on the story line, names of the characters and so on. I'm still not done yet though.**

 **Though there may be some delays but there you have it! Chapter 4!**

 **And Does Anyone Know Where You Can Publish Your Own Story? (O.o)**

 **If you do, please P.M meeeeeeeee~ Thank you very much~**

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! m(_ _)m**

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD OR ANY OTHER ELEMENTS/CHARACTERS FROM OTHER ANIMES/MANGAS.**

"… …" – **Speaking**

'… …' – **Thoughts**

"… …" – _**Spoke Mentally/Telepathically**_

 **{… …} – Ddraig speaking**

* * *

(Replica of Occult Research Club)

Today's the day where Rias will have her match against Riser and this match will decide her future. Whether she will be free from the accursed marriage or not is all up to result of the unofficial Rating Game.

"Mou, just what is Onii-sama thinking?"

Rias looked out the window with her brow furrowed. Floating above the replica of Kuoh Academy, was a big throne-like seat. A single person was sitting on the throne was none other than the brown-haired young man, Hyoudou Issei, the True Maou. Standing next to him were Gabriel, Raynare, Asia and his three loyal followers, Sebas, Elise and Sasha.

She couldn't understand why her older brother had prepared such seat for Issei. Is Issei an acquaintance of his? Is he some kind of important person? She couldn't come up with a conclusion no matter what she thought. All she knew was that her older brother looked perplexed after he had a 'spar' with Issei. She narrowed down the cause of it was perhaps the talk between man, but her brother just wouldn't tell her what they had talked about and it frustrated her.

"…This is so embarrassing."

The True Maou grumbled in a low tone while his right hand was desperately trying to cover his embarrassed face.

"You brought this upon yourself. _"I am the very first Devil, Sirzech-kun. I am Satan."_ You just have to tell him, don't you?"

Gabriel said it in a cold tone as she glared at the embarrassed Maou like he's an insect. Her glare was so scary that caused Issei to twitch a little.

"K-khh…it was inevitable…"

"Inevitable? You dare say it's inevitable?"

"G-Gabriel? W-wait, calm down! I'm still a Devil you know?! If you summon that much holy power, even I will die!"

"Good. You can think about your actions in the next life."

Veins popped out from Gabriel's head as she raised her hand up into the sky and summoned a light harisen on her hand. Issei started to panic and tremble in fear when he saw the harisen. He tried to defend himself but Gabriel ignored them all with a cold smile. She was about to smack Issei's head with all her might, but stopped when a sudden announcement was made.

" **Hello everyone. I am Grayfia, a maid from the House of Gremory and today I will be the arbiter of the Rating match between the House of Gremory and the House of Phoenix."**

"T-time out! The game's staring now!"

"Tch…Fine."

Gabriel squinted her eyes a little and removed the light harisen on her hand, allowing the young man to let out a sigh of relief. The others who were next to them could only watch how the two of them interact with dry laughs.

"…But don't think that this is over."

Gabriel's last words left tons of cold sweat on Issei's face but he pretended not to hear it.

" **In the name of my Master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will be keeping my eye on this match. By using both Rias-sama and Riser-sama's opinion, we created this battlefield which is a replica of the school, Kuou academy, which Rias-sama attends to in the human world. The location where both teams were transported will be their base. Rias-sama's base would be the Occult Research Cub's clubroom located in the old school building. Raiser-sama's base would be the Student Council's room located in the new building. For the Pawns to use Promotion, please head to the enemy's base to do it."**

Grayfia broadcasted the information.

" **This match shall now begin and will end at dawn in the Human time."**

*Ringgggggg~*

An alarm went off which indicated that the game had begun.

Sasha then brought out a map of Kuoh Academy out of nowhere and analyse the situation.

"Hmmm…From what I can see from here…the only way to get to the new building is through the gymnasium then the sports ground."

"That would be what Riser's aiming for. If I'm him, I will send some of my people to the gymnasium. Using Rooks or Pawns are best when it comes to fighting in a building."

"And then, there's the forest."

Sasha continued.

"As for the forest…Riser will send his expendable pieces to the forest knowing that there will be traps."

"Why would he do that?"

Raynare asked.

"He's a cocky guy. He wants Rias to have a slight taste of victory before he makes the blow from behind."

"Tch. Such low method...To think that he called himself a High-Class Devil."

Raynare had a disgusted expression.

"It's not low. It's just a part of a strategy to lower your opponents guard. But I too discourage such method."

Issei said it with a sigh as he rested his head on his own hand.

* * *

(In the Occult Research Club)

"Looks like the game has started. Gasper, you know what to do."

Rias turn her attention towards her Bishop after she looked out the window and gave out her order.

"H-hai, Buchou! I-I won't let you and Ise-senpai down!"

With his eyes filled with confidence that he used to lack, he took out a tiny glass veil that contained red liquid from his pocket. The dhampir drank the red liquid after he popped open the veil. Though he drank the content gallantly, the after taste of the liquid caused him to make the sour-face expression and teary eyes.

"Ughh…I still hate blood…"

Though he complained, Gasper instantly transformed into a flock of bats and exited the clubhouse through the open window. His bats have been scattered throughout the entire map.

"Gasper, you are our eyes in this game. So I need you to tell me everything you see alright?"

Rias spoke to her Bishop through the earphone transceiver they were using.

"Hai, Buchou!"

"Buchou, I have finished planting the traps in the forest."

Kiba who had just entered the room reported the completion of his task.

"Good work, Yuuto."

"Buchou! Three people had entered the gymnasium!"

Gasper reported.

"Alright, Gasper. Good job but stay out of sight. Koneko, go to the gymnasium and deal with them."

"…Hai Buchou."

* * *

(At the Gymnasium)

"Mou, just when will our opponent arrive?"

A young girl with blue hair and a wooden staff on her hand whined as her patience's running thin.

"Mira, lower your voice and stop complaining."

A well-endowed young woman with Chinese-style buns on both sides of her head.

"Xuelan-sannnnn~ We wanna split someoneeeeee~"

"Split! Split! Split!"

Two extremely young girls with turquoise hair and blue eyes also whined for being bored.

*Bamm!*

*Gashann!*

The gym door was suddenly burst opened and the door flew straight towards the girl with the wooden staff.

" " "Mira!" " "

The blue-haired girl had already passed out when her teammates rushed to her side. Her body started to glow and she vanished into thin air.

" **Riser Phenex-sama's 1 Pawn, Retired."**

"…One down. Fifteen to go."

The bun girl, Xuelan and the turquoise twins turned their attention towards the entrance of the gymnasium to see Koneko standing there cracking her knuckles and her neck from left to right.

"You'll pay for this! We will split you apart!"

"Split! Split! Split!"

The turquoise twins brought out their weapons, chainsaws. They swung the chainsaws from different directions when they gotten close to Koneko. But what surprised them was that Koneko evaded those attacks easily with minor steps.

"…Slow."

Koneko was surprised when she noticed that her speed of reaction was way faster than her opponents even though they were supposed to have the advantage in terms of speed. What she didn't realize was the werewolves that were used in her training were at least five times faster than these Pawns in front of her.

Koneko lowered herself and swiped her right foot, kicking the twins' feet. Her attack managed to disrupt their balance which caused them to fall towards her. Seeing her chances, Koneko did an upward palm strike at the twins' chin with both her hands. The twins rotated in mid-air a couple of times before they hit the ground hard.

" **Riser Phenex-sama's 2 Pawn, Retired."**

"Wha– How did this happen?!"

Unable to comprehend what just happened, Xuelan lost her cool. Koneko wasted no time and charged towards Riser's Rook. She thrusted her fist towards the Rook's face, but the latter one managed to dodge by a hair's breadth. Xuelan quickly made a distance between Koneko and herself.

"Tch. Looks like I have to do this seriously."

After taking her stand for a few seconds, Xuelan charged towards Koneko and performed a combo of punches and kicks. Koneko however simply shifted her position here and there to avoid from being hit.

"Quit moving around!"

Feeling frustrated for not able to land a punch or kick, Xuelan ignited her fist and tried to jam it into Koneko's chest–

"!?"

–But what surprised Riser's Rook was that the midget actually stopped her attack with her bare hand!

"What?!"

"…Weak."

Koneko pulled Xuelan's arm and nailed her right fist deep into the Rook's abdomen.

"GuHaaaaaah!"

The impact made Xuelan let out a cry of pain. She took a few small steps back to reposition herself and tried to kick Koneko in the head with a right swing of her foot. But Koneko saw that coming and ducked. She then clamped her hands together and swung them upwards, hitting Xuelan's chin.

"G-ghh…"

The shock from the impact caused Xuelan to stagger which left her completely opened for an attack. Koneko kicked Xuelan in her knee making the latter one to kneel before her and hit the latter's forehead twice with her small fists. Left, right, and the Rook's out.

" **Riser Phenex-sama's 1 Rook, Retired."**

"…Buchou, all done."

" **Riser Phenex-sama's 3 Pawn, Retired."**

Koneko reported to her master through the earphone. Additional announcement has been made while the Rook was reporting.

"Good work, Koneko. Yuuto had also completed his part. Meet him at the Storage Room."

"…Hai, Buchou."

Just when Koneko was about to depart, their scout, Gasper reported.

"B-Buchou! I saw someone hovering on top of the gymnasium!"

Koneko closed her eyes for a moment to concentrate.

"…It's the Queen."

* * *

A busty woman with long, wavy purple hair and matching eyes spoke to herself as she reached her intended destination, the gymnasium. She had a staff-like sceptre on her hand.

"To think that seven of our people had been taken down. Riser-sama's fiancée's servant sure have some talent. But we still have the advantage in terms of numbers. Since that single Rook had to go against four of Riser-sama's servants, I bet she's pretty tired even though she had won."

The busty woman was Riser's ace, the Queen, Yubelluna. When she saw Koneko exiting the gym a mischievous smile lit up on her face. She pointed her scepter at Koneko from the above and–

*KaBooooom!*

An explosion erupted at Koneko's position.

"Fufufu. It's just as Riser-sama said, hunting preys are best when they had accomplished something because that's when they lowered their guards

"Ara ara, if it isn't the Bomb Queen."

Riser's Queen loured when she heard that nickname. She raised her head a little and saw Akeno in a miko dress hovering before her.

"Please to meet you, Priestess of Thunder."

Yubelluna offered a fake smile to Akeno which the latter one replied with a smile as well.

"It's too bad that you just lost your midget Rook."

"Ara ara. Koneko-chan doesn't like it when someone called her midget. She'll get grumpy you know?"

Akeno placed her hand on her cheek as she said that without losing her smile and that confused the Fried Chicken's Queen. Akeno then continued by saying something unexpected to her.

"And I have to agree on what you said."

"Huh?"

"Hunting preys are best when they've lowered their guards."

"–!?"

At that moment, Riser's Queen intuition made her shifted her gaze towards the position where she bombed Koneko. Her eyes expanded when she saw a tree was flying straight towards her.

"K-kuh!"

Riser's Queen agitated for a moment but she managed to react on time. She lifted her wand and blasted the tree away. When the cloud of smoke in front of her had clouded her visibility, Koneko swiftly appeared in front of her with her clothes a bit tattered but unharmed. The white-haired midget frown as she raised her right leg above the Queen's head.

"How is that your–"

"…You ruined my school uniform and called me a midget."

*Prangg!*

*Bham!*

Koneko brought her leg down with no mercy and though the Queen had created a magic barrier in front of her to block the attack but it got shattered by Rook's blow by paper thin glass.

"Kyaaaaaaaah!"

The Queen spun a little as she fell from the sky but managed to regain her position just before she hit the ground.

"…?!"

She had a sensation that something had dripped down from her forehead. When she touched it gently, she saw red fluid on her palm.

"M-my face…how dare you…"

She clenched her fist tightly and her entire body was shivering violently as fury built up in her body. Her demonic power had spiked as well, but it didn't affect Akeno and Koneko at all.

"Koneko-chan, leave her to me. Go to Yuuto-kun's side."

"…Okay."

"You think I'm just going to let you go? After what you did to me–!?"

*Bzaaaam!*

Riser's Queen aimed her wand at Koneko but lightning attack struck around her. The attack prevented her from attacking Koneko.

"How dare you get in my way, Priestess of Thunder?!"

"Ufufufu. I've always wanted to you, Bomb Queen."

"Quit calling me that name!"

Yubelluna roared and pointed her sceptre at Akeno.

*Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!*

The battle between both Queens had started.

* * *

"Koneko-chan, over here."

"…Yuuto-senpai."

Kiba signalled his teammate while he hid in the storage room.

"I see that things were going smoothly on your side."

"…Nn."

Koneko made a small nod. Kiba then noticed Koneko's tattered school uniform. He could actually see her brassiere. Koneko saw where Kiba's eyes were and frowned a little.

"Yuuto-senpai pervert."

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't do it on purpose."

As Koneko covered her chest part, Kiba panicky looked away.

"Koneko-chan, Yuuto-senpai."

The two servants turned their head when they saw a bat flew into the storage room through an open window.

"…Gya-kun."

"Ah, Gasper-kun. How's the surrounding?"

"E-enemies had surrounded the area. Their positions aren't far from ours."

"I see…Our opponents from here onwards will be 2 Pawns, 1 Rook, 2 Bishops and 2 Knights. Though I'm confident that we'll do just fine, let's not drop our guards. Let's do this together for Buchou."

"…Nn."

"H-hai!"

Not long after that, a feminine voice could be heard just outside the storage room.

"Knight of Rias Gremory-sama! I am the Knight of Riser Phenex-sama, Karlamine! I have come to challenge you into a duel!"

When Kiba slid open the door a little and saw a female knight standing in the middle of the field. Hearing that, Kiba couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"Since she's announcing herself as a Knight, there's no point of me hiding in here anymore."

The Knight of Gremory was about to leave but stopped when someone pulled his sleeve. He looked and saw Koneko looking at him with her brows furrowed.

"What's wrong, Koneko-chan?"

"…It could be a trap."

"T-that's right! It's very suspicious!"

Koneko and Gasper were smart to think that but Kiba ignored it and went out anyway.

* * *

"…What the heck is he doing?"

Issei's left eye twitched when he saw Kiba boldly exited the storage room.

"He seemed to have accepted the Knight's challenge, Ise-sama."

Sebas explained.

"Yea, I get that but why would he do that?"

"Perhaps he's following the Knights Code of Chivalry?"

"You meant the 'Never to refuse a challenge from an equal' and 'Never to turn the back upon a foe'?"

"Yes."

Issei narrowed his eyes while continue to spectate Kiba with a serious expression.

"…I guess he's still a naïve young man after all. There is no honour when one is in a battlefield. Sasha, I want you to nail that idea into Kiba once this game is over."

"Hai, Ise-sama."

* * *

"I am the Knight of Rias Gremory, Kiba Yuuto."

"…Rook, Toujou Koneko."

The female knight, Kalarmine smiled when Kiba and Koneko stood before her and introduced himself.

"Please to meet you two. I am really happy that there are warriors like you in Rias Gremory's group. Normal people wouldn't come out into the open this easily. They would probably take me out if they see this as a chance."

"I can understand what you mean."

Kiba scanned at bushes and trees behind Kalarmine.

"You don't have to worry about them. This is a fight between two Knights."

Both Knights drew their sword and got into their stances. They began trading blows where swords were creating sparks here and there just by clashing with one another. Koneko was standing in the middle of the field while looking at the match with a plain expression.

"You looked bored."

Koneko turned and saw a woman walking towards her with a mask on her right face. Behind her were twin cat-girls. One with red hair and blue eyes while the other was blue hair and red eyes. After that, a young girl with kimono which Koneko speculated her being a Bishop, a tall young woman with long black hair. She carried a Zweihander on her back.

"We will be your opponents."

Every single one of the girls charged towards Koneko as the latter one braced herself for the fight.

*Poom!*

The ground shook a little when something crashed into it in great force.

"K-kuhh…"

Yubelluna lifted her upper body up weakly. Her clothes were a bit ruined.

"Ara ara. You seemed to have a little bit of trouble, Bomb Queen. Ufufufu."

Akeno hovered above the air and chuckled a little as she studied Yubelluna's poor condition.

"You're…stronger…than I thought…"

"I did some training."

"But are you ready for Round 2?"

When Yubelluna brought out a small veil from her cleavage, Akeno saw her opportunity.

"Gasper-kun, do it."

"Ahi, AKeno-senpai!"

A single bat flew out from the tree and shined its eyes at the Queen. Freezing Yubelluna's hand.

"W-what did you do to me?!"

Yubelluna panicked when she realized she can't move both her hands. Akeno happily took her time and floated towards Yubelluna.

"Thank you for the treat~"

"T-that's my Phoenix Tears!"

Akeno playfully winked and thanked Riser's Queen after she took away the latter one's important item.

"Not anymore~"

Akeno ascended to the sky and gathered demonic power around her hand.

"T-this amount of demonic power!"

Yubelluna was startled because the amount of demonic power Akeno was emitting could be considered as a High-Class Devil or above!

*Bzzt! Zzzt!*

Black lightning began to form around Akeno's hands.

"W-what is that?! That's not a normal lightning."

"Ufufufu. That's right. This is my ace that was taught by someone else."

"Who?!"

"He's watching our watch just over there."

Following where Akeno was pinpointing, Yubelluna was shocked to see it was Issei.

"That guy?!"

"That's right. He trained all of us and this is why we will not lose to you people. Goodbye, Bomb Queen."

"Wai–"

"Chaos Bolt."

*BZAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!*

With her demonic power reaching its pinnacle point, Akeno unleashed the black lightning at Yubelluna. The lightning enveloped the Queen whipping her presence out completely, leaving nothing but a huge crater and clouds of smoke.

" **Riser Phenex-sama's 1 Queen, Retired."**

* * *

"Nya!"

"Nyoo!"

The cat-girls twins continuously performed a combo of attacks on Koneko. But none of the attack managed to hit her. Koneko simply dodged, sidestepped and parried all the attacks.

"Can't land a hit-nya?!"

While others were busy fighting a beautiful, young girl wearing long, pink dress with white frills came out last from the bush. She had dark blue eyes and long blonde hair tied in twintails with large, drill-like curls. Koneko caught a glance of the young girl and recognised her instantly as the daughter of the Phenex Clan, Ravel Phenex.

"You don't have to look at me. I'm merely spectating in this game."

"… …"

"Hmm…Seems like Ni and Li are having difficulty in fighting the Rook. Isabela, why don't you go assist them?"

Hai, Ravel-sama."

Under the blonde girl's command, the woman with the mask joined the fight.

"Siris, go help Karlamine. She's having some hard time."

"Ravel-sama, Siris! Please let me take this fight alone!"

Before Ravel could reply Kalarmine, Siris responded back with stern tone and expression.

"Karlamine, may I remind you that you're talking to Ravel-sama. And this fight is important to Riser-sama. Do not be so selfish."

"Tch."

Karlamine clicked her tongue and parried Kiba's attack at the same time.

"I'm sorry, Kiba Yuuto. Looks like I can't disobey my mistress's wish after all."

"Not a problem. After all, this is a warm up to me."

"What?!"

Karlamine was shock when Kiba said that with a refreshing smile. She has been sweating a lot and was having a hard time catching her breath from their fight. She noticed that her body's getting heavier and her movements were slower than usual.

"HeYaaah!"

Siris came in between the two of them by swinging her big sword down at Kiba's head. Kiba bent his back a little and he took a small leap to maintain a distance between him and Riser's Knights.

"Haihh, haihh, haihh."

Siris frowned her eyebrows after she took a glance at her teammate who was both sweating and breathing heavily.

"Karlamine, are you alright? You seemed really exhausted."

"I'm…I'm not sure myself…my whole body feels…heavy for some reason…"

Hearing that, Kiba smiled. He publicly cleared their confusions by pointing his sword at them.

"Your current condition is due to my. My demonic sword, the Heavy Combo. This sword increases the gravity around my opponent each time he or she was hit by it. The moment we started exchanging blows, you were already losing your speed."

"So it was you who did this to Karlamine!"

Siris dashed towards Kiba and swung her sword from left to right with full strength. Kiba took a few steps back and avoided it but Siris's swing was strong enough to generate a gust of razor wind that sliced off a part of his school uniform, surprising the Knight for a moment.

Kiba stabbed the Heavy Combo to the ground and created another sword on his hand. This time, it's a violet sword with a flat point. The width of the sword was a lot thinner compared to Siris's Zweihander.

"Another Sacred Gear?"

Siris's eyebrows rose.

"I suggest you avoid this sword as well. Don't even try to parry this sword."

Siris subconsciously took a step back upon hearing Kiba's warning.

"Hmph. Like I'm going to fall for that!"

Both Knights went off head to head and when the swords clashed and sparks erupted–

*BaShiin!*

Kiba's thin violet sword cleanly cut off Siris's big sword like a hot knife through a butter. Half of Siris's broken sword spun in mid-air and landed into the ground close to them.

"M-My sword…"

Siris's hand were trembling while she's still holding onto her remaining broken sword.

'His blow is heavy…heavier than mine…'

Siris then noticed an odd condition on her sword. The broken part where it was hit by Kiba's sword left signs of corrosion. She sent a glare to Kiba while the latter one looked at her with an apologetic smile. Kiba then explained to her what had happened.

"Sword Eroder. This sword will corrode any sword that it came in contact with."

"Just how many Sacred Gear do you have?!"

"Not how many. I have the capability to create any demonic sword I want with my Sacred Gear, Sword Birth."

Placing his hand to the ground while announcing that proudly, Kiba poured his demonic power into the ground. A fairly large size magic circle appeared beneath Siris and Karlamine as the ground rumbled a little.

" "!?" "

*BaShan! BaShan! BaShan! BaShan! BaShan! BaShan! BaShan! BaShan! BaShan!*

Sound of metallic objects bursting out from the ground could be heard clearly and countless numbers of different swords emerged from the ground with blades pointing towards the sky.

"KuHaah!"

Karlamine whose movement became dull failed to evade on time. The sword easily pierced through her knees and abdomen.

"Karlamine!"

Floating above those sword with her bat-like wings spread behind her, Siris cried out for her teammate who faded into thin air after her body glowed.

" **Riser Phenex-sama's 1 Knight, Retired."**

"Bastard!"

Siris turned her attention back to Kiba…which was no longer in his previous spot.

"I'm right here."

"!?"

*Busu!*

Faster than she could react, Kiba was already behind her and he drove his sword right through her back. Siris's eyes widened beyond normal.

"H-how did you…"

" **Riser Phenex-sama's 1 Knight, Retired."**

"Looks like it's over. Koneko-chan, I'm done on my side."

After talking to himself, Kiba waved at Koneko to signal her at the same time, another announcement was made.

" **Riser Phenex-sama's 1 Queen, Retired."**

" " " "!?" " " "

Ravel and the rest of the servants were all confounded when that announcement was made.

"Yubelluna lost?! Impossible?!"

Ravel couldn't believe on what she heard. She also looked at Kiba in disbelief.

"He also took out Siris and Karlamine like it was nothing…"

"…Time to finish this."

"Eh?"

Koneko released blue lightning under her feet.

"…Instant Lightning: 1st Step – Lightning Steps."

"What–"

"…Bye bye."

Koneko sent her fist towards Isabela's right cheek. Smashing her mask along the way. Koneko pushed forward, the momentum and force itself sent Isabela back into the bushes like a skipping stone.

"Isabela!"

Ravel squealed.

" **Riser Phenex-sama's 1 Rook, Retired."**

By the time they saw the trace of blue lightning, Koneko was already in front the blue-haired cat-girl.

"Nya–"

Koneko delivered a liver shot to her opponent with her elbow, making Ni bending her upper body downwards. Her legs wobbled as they lost strength and she fell onto the ground after lights had faded from her eyes. Few seconds had passed and the girl started to disappear into thin lights.

" **Riser Phenex-sama's 1 Pawn, Retired."**

"Ni! I'll make you pa– Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Without letting her finishing her words, Koneko grabbed Li in the face and threw her into the air. With her current speed, Koneko was already waiting for Li with her hand above her head, and clamped together.

"…Hei."

She hammered Li back into the ground with no hesitation.

*Dommm!*

Crashed into the field, Li who lied in the crater had already lost her conscious.

" **Riser Phenex-sama's 1 Pawn, Retired."**

Koneko landed herself before the miko Bishop and delivered a harsh back kick to the back of miko's head, making the latter one kissing the floor.

 **"Riser Phenex-sama's 1 Bishop, Retired."**

Ravel could only stood there stunned by what had happened in front of her eyes. Her big brother's entire peerage had been whipped out.

"N-no way…"

* * *

(At the Roof of the New School House)

Rias and her servants appeared before the remaining member of Riser's peerage, Riser Phenex himself.

"This is it Riser. Apart from your little sister, all your servants had been defeated. You are the only one remaining. Give up now."

"Hmph! You think that's going to scare me? I am the proud Riser Phenex!"

After declaring that out loud, Riser spread out his flame wings and flew directly towards Rias.

"Akeno, Yuuto, Koneko, Gasper! Buy me some time!"

"Are you running away from me, Rias?!"

Rias ignored Riser's taunt and closed her eyes. She began to concentrate while emitting the crimson aura from her body.

Koneko was Riser's first opponent. Both of them pulled their fists back while closing in their distances between on another. Riser ignited his fist with his proud phoenix flame.

"Low-Class Servants like you should get out of my way! Rarghhhh!"

The fists collided but both of them were sent flying backwards. Kiba easily Koneko caught and at the same time, Riser successfully regained his posture.

The cocky Phenex looked at his broken arm which seemed to be in the process of regenerating. He was first surprised by Koneko's monster strength but he didn't worry much because of his confident in his regenerative ability. He thought that Koneko's hand would be burned severely from his flame but what surprised him even more was that–

"…It burns a little."

–Koneko frowned while looking at her hand which was burned red a little.

"Impossible…"

"My turn."

"!"

When Riser muttered to himself quietly Kiba suddenly came into his view and the next thing he knew, his left hand was spinning in the air.

"Tch. Annoying little Knight, get away from me!"

Kiba backed away from the intense heat created by Riser's flames.

"Ara ara. You need to cool off a little."

Akeno created a magic circle and unleashed a torrent of water at Riser.

"Gough! Gah! Blegh! Gaha!"

Though the water had put out Riser's flame, more flames were erupted from his body due to his anger. He also dried his clothes at the same time.

"Guys! I'm done with my preparation!"

A large magic circle appeared beneath the school and shined brightly for a brief moment before lights dimmed down and faded away.

"What was that?"

Riser looked at Rias for a moment before Kiba caught his attention once again. The Knight took a big leap forward and thrust his sword forth.

"Heh. You're a fool. Your attacks are useless to me. My wounds could heal in an instant–?!"

Riser was about to mock Kiba but he bent his neck in pure instinct and narrowly dodged Kiba's sword. But the point of the blade managed to scratch his cheek and from there, a single drop of blood dripped out from the wound.

"W-what is this?! Why is that I'm not healing?!"

"The preparation is complete."

"What preparation?!"

"The reason why I asked my beloved servants to buy me some time is so that I can prepare the magic seal around this school house to seal off your immortality!"

"You what?!"

Riser's body was ignited in flames as he's infuriated. Hearing his master declaring that loudly and proudly, Kiba continued his assault. He did an X attack on Riser's chest. He first swung his sword from the bottom left to upper right and with a quick spin, he brought it back down from right to left.

"G-ghh!"

Riser took a few steps back after he's been attacked. The wounds he received weren't fatal but he's still bleeding a little. He then noticed the flames around him had been diminished.

"Is this your doing?!"

Riser glared at Kiba with pure hatred and anger. The sword Kiba used against Riser was a demonic sword, Flame Delete. A sword that devours flames.

By bringing his hand to the side, Riser created a large fireball and threw it at the Knight. Kiba removed his Flame Delete and two new similar swords. The swords were coated with water. The length of the water blade increased when Kiba poured his demonic power into the twin swords. The Knight steadied himself and braced for the fireball. When it's in his range, Kiba swung his sword with all his might.

*BuShuuuuuuuu~*

Huge amount of steams were created after the collision between the large fireball and the twin water swords. Kiba may have stopped the fireball, but his swords were destroyed along with the process.

"Tch. Can't see a damn thing at all."

Flame wings spread out from Riser's back and he flew up to get a better view.

"…Instant Lightning: 1st Step – Lightning Steps."

Koneko never once let Riser slipped past her eyes (Like a cat watching its prey, the bird), was unleashing blue lightning around her feet silently. She then launched herself into the air. While she's in the air, she kicked the air with her lightning coated feet to allow herself to move in mid-air. She did this continuously around Riser in extreme fast movement. Riser tried to follow Koneko's movement, but she was too fast for him. So fast that all Riser could see were the afterimages of Koneko and the blue lightning.

"A Rook?! This fast?!"

"…Hei."

*Dommm!*

"BuHaa–"

Koneko swung her left leg with full strength to Riser's right side. Her blow was so strong that the sound of Riser's ribs being broken could be heard clearly along with the impact sound. The attack sent Riser back to the school roof. No, he went through the roof and continued crashing down to the ground floor.

"D-damn it…"

Riser grabbed the side of his abdomen while doing his best to endure the intense pain he's feeling for the first time in his life. Blood's coming out from the edge of his mouth. He looked up and saw Akeno had already prepared to strike him down. He tried to move but his movement was halted by a single bat flapping its wings in the hall.

"What?!"

"Ufufufu. Thank you, Gasper. Lightning Hawk, go."

The lightning took a form of a big hawk and dived down from the hole created during his falling and it hit Riser.

*Bzaaammmmm!*

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

Riser's screamed echoed around the school. Smokes were coming out from his body.

"C-curse…it…!?"

When Riser lifted up his head, he was blown by the fact that he was surrounded by countless numbers of spheres of destruction. He's been caged by Rias.

The crimson-haired young woman descended from the roof and stood before the man.

"This is the checkmate, Riser. You may have survived their attack. But you will never survive my power of destruction without your ability to regenerate. Surrender now!"

"There's no way…"

"Resign now!"

"K-khh…I…I resign…"

" " " "… … …" " " "

Rias and Riser waited for Grayfia's official announcement, but no announcement has been made.

"Buchou! Come out quick! Something weird is happening!"

* * *

(At the School Field)

Just when all had ended, everyone looked at the sky after they felt some weird sensation. Above them, the sky deformed for a moment from there, a group of six people appeared while standing on top of mist.

"…Who are they?"

Rias looked at the group curiously.

"What are the lowly human beings doing in the middle of our match?"

Riser's pissed when he saw those people floating above them.

"George, are you sure she's here?"

The handsome young man with short black hair asked a young man beside him with black hair and spectacles. The handsome young man wore a combination of Japanese school uniform and ancient Chinese attire. He wielded a spear which he tapped it occasionally on his shoulder.

"Yes, Cao Cao. I am confident that she's here."

The young man, George fixed his glasses as he answered calmly.

There were several people behind the two black-haired young men. A silver-white haired handsome young man with several swords sheathed behind his back. Next, a beautiful young girl with blonde hair. She had a rapier on her waist. The other one who stood out the most was a two meters tall man with a well-built body. And lastly, a small young boy who stood beside George.

"Cao Cao, who's that over there?"

The tall man pointed at Issei who was sitting on the floating throne.

"No idea. But stick to the mission for now."

The silver-white haired young man set his eyes on Rias.

"There she is."

Rias couldn't help but shivered in fear when she saw all six of them set their eyes on the same person…her. The group vanished and reappeared between Rias and Riser.

"Looks like we crashed the Rating Game between the Phenex Clan and the Gremory Clan."

The leader, Cao Cao said it smugly as he looked at Riser then back to Rias.

"I presume you are Rias Gremory?"

Cao Cao asked.

"Who are you?"

Rias answered him by asking him a question. The two meters tall man did not like her way of answering.

"Hey hey hey. Leader is asking you the question here lady. Does the High-Class Devils know no manners?"

"I do not answer question of someone I never met or knew."

"Oh? So you want to know who I am first, huh. Then allow me answer it in this way, Ojou-sama."

Cao Cao placed the spear he's holding in front of Rias. At that moment, the entire Devils who saw that spear trembled in fear.

"T-that's the–"

"Oh, you recognize this spear? Good good. So you know who I am now? I am the wielder of the True Longinus. Now, can you answer my question, Ojou-sama? Are you Rias Gremory?"

Rias couldn't move her lips so she simply did a nod with her head.

"Good. You'll be coming with us."

"Oi! What the hell is going on here?! Why are you lowlifes interrupting our match?!"

The group of human turned their heads and stare at the Riser whose expression was mixed with fear and anger.

"Ara ara. The Fried Chicken-san sure is noisy."

The young girl with blonde hair looked said that jokingly. Taunting and mocking Riser at the same time.

"What did you call me?!"

"Fried Chicken-san."

"You dare say it again, you bitc–"

Albeit Riser was about to curse the young girl, he didn't the chance to finish his sentence when a sword came out of nowhere and impaled itself into the Phenex's chest.

"What is– GuHaaaah!"

"Onii-sama!"

Riser suddenly felt an intense pain on his chest. He could felt that his wound's burning hot. Ravel rushed to her brother's side worriedly.

"I-it burns…What is this…"

"Hold on, Onii-sama. I'll– O-ouch!"

She tried to pull out the sword, but her hands were burned when she touched it. She then finally understood.

"Don't tell me this is…"

"Bingo~ Fried Chicken-san's imouto is smart. That sword is a Holy Sword~!"

The young girl said happily knowing what Ravel was going to say. Kiba's expression darkened when he heard the word "Holy Sword". At that point, something inside him clicked. In a blink of an eye, Kiba stood before the girl and swung his sword horizontally. However, before the sword could even reach her, a sword intercepted it.

"You should be more careful, Jeanne."

"Ara ara. Thanks Sieg-kun~ This Knight-kun sure is scary."

The silver-haired man blocked Kiba's attack and had a casual short chat with the girl.

"That is…"

Kiba was surprised when he saw the sword that the silver-haired man was wielding.

"Yup. This is the Demonic Emperor Sword, Gram. The demonic swords created by your Sacred Gear are nothing compared to this legendary demonic sword."

Kiba's sword shattered instantly after the clash between his sword and the silver-haired man. The Knight retreated immediately upon knowing he stood no chance against the wielder of the Strongest Demonic Sword.

Rias knew that the people in front of her were dangerous. She analysed her situation for a moment and came out with an idea.

"Gasper, freeze their movement!"

"Hai, Buchou!"

Flock of bats appeared in front of them and their eyes shined.

"Grayfia, quickly! Take us out of here!"

"Don't bother asking help from the outside, Rias Gremory. Georg had already cut off all communication from the outside."

" " " " "!?" " " " "

Everyone was shocked when they saw Cao Cao and his group were able to move freely with no restriction at all.

"How did you–"

"Georg is also a wielder of a Longinus, the Dimension Lost. He could simply create mist to block your vampire's attack."

"Another Longinus wielder…"

Rias's body trembled more when she found out another Top-Tier Longinus wielder stood before her.

"As I said before. Please come with us, Rias Gremory."

"You think we will let you touch our master?!"

Akeno shouted in anger as she, Kiba, Koneko and Gasper gathered before Rias. Though she too was trembling under the presence of the True Longinus, she released the black lightning she'd learned from her training as a warning saying "Don't come any closer!"

"Hou."

Instead of feeling threatened, Cao Cao smirked as if he found it amusing.

"P-please remove the Holy Sword from Onii-sama! It's hurting him!"

Ravel pleaded to Jeanne while she tried to support her big brother who was enduring the burning pain coming from the Holy Sword.

"Auu don't be like that Ojou-sama. It was your big brother's fault for not watching what he's saying."

"I-I'm sorry for what he said. Please, please remove the Holy Sword."

Ravel begged further more with teary eyes.

"Ara. If Ojou-sama cry, I'll be troubled wa. How about this? I'll remove the sword…"

"Thank you! Thank you very–"

"...and you take his place instead."

"Eh?"

Ravel thanked Jeanne with all her heart when she thought the later one had agreed. She showed a dumbfounded expression when she head the final part. Jeanne was looking her with a grin on her face while she waited for her reply.

"I-I…"

"Ravel…don't be stupid…"

Ravel wanted to reply but her brother stopped her weakly. He's fading fast.

"I-I'll do it!"

"Nice answer, Ojou-sama."

Saying that with a grin, Jeanne removed the Holy Sword on Riser's chest with a sway of her hand and created another one above her. The new sword was pointing at Ravel's forehead.

"Here's your reward, Ojou-sama."

Jeanne motioned her finger towards Ravel and the sword flew towards her.

"R-Ravel…"

"It's alright, Onii-sama. It's alright."

Even though she knew she was about to die, Ravel smiled at her brother fearlessly. She closed her eyes and awaited her end. But nothing happened.

"…?"

When she timidly opened her eyes, a brown-haired young man that stood before her stopped the Holy Sword's movement.

"Yare yare. To think that the girl who carries the Spirit of the Maiden of Orlean, Joan of Arc would do such a thing is quite a sore eyes."

Saying that, Issei broke the Holy Sword into two with ease.

"Who are you?"

The silver-haired man pointed at Issei with his Demonic Emperor Sword, Gram. Issei put on a ferocious expression when he saw the silver-haired man.

"You dare point your blade at your master?!"

"What the hell are you talking about? You're not my master."

"I wasn't talking to you brat. Sword of the Sun or, the Demonic Emperor Sword, Gram! Hear my voice! I am the one who created you, I am your one true master! Return to my side once again!"

On the silver-haired man's hand, Gram began to shake and shine brightly.

"Gram is responding to that guy?! Why?!"

Gram ejected itself from its wielder's hand and flew to Issei's side. The sword stabbed itself to the ground vertically in front of Issei.

"Hmph. Good sword. Now, why don't we show them your original form?"

Saying that with a small smile, Issei lifted Gram up with his left hand and the Demonic Emperor Sword began to glow, the appearance of the sword began to transform. When the changing stopped, everyone looked at Issei and Gram with their eyes wide opened.

The new or original Gram was a single handed large and heavy double-edged jet-black sword that's about as tall as Issei. The blade of the sword and it's hilt were in dark red colour with an oval-shaped pommel that leaded up to the hand-guard, which took the appearance of an crescent shape with a line going horizontal with two circles on the hand-guard. The blade seemed to have a triangular shape as it's wide near the hilt and shortened out into a sharp point at the tip. **(Sword Art Online's Black Iron Great Sword)**

"…Welcome back, Gram."

Issei's smile widened even more as he took his time to look at Gram with a mix feeling of affection and nostalgia.

"Gram has an original appearance?! I didn't know that!"

"Of course you wouldn't know. A brat like you using this sword is simply like a toddler receiving a car from his parents as a gift."

A scabbard with black leather belt on it appeared on Issei's right hand and Gram was sheathed in it. Issei placed Gram behind his back.

"You thief!"

"Hold it right there brat. This sword was originally mine. I didn't steal alright? I'm simply taking back what's rightfully mine."

"What the hell?! Gram has been passed down to me by my family. I am the successor of using Gram!"

"Your family? Wait…don't tell me you're the descendant of Siegfried."

"That's right! I am Siegfried, a descendant of Siegfried of the Nordic legends!"

"Fufufu. Now I understand why you have Gram. The buffoon Siegfried who was desperate to become a hero made a deal with me by selling his soul to me in return I lend him Gram."

Issei said it softly so that only he himself could hear what he's saying.

"You there. The guy with the True Longinus. What's your name?"

"Please to meet you. My name is Cao Cao."

"Hou. The descendant of Cao Cao. I see."

"Jeanne, Siegfried and Cao Cao…what is this? A Hero Party?"

Issei asked them with a snicker at the end. He then set his eyes on Georg and Leornado and stare at them for quite some time.

"I see. So you're the possessor of Dimension Lost and Annihilation Maker."

"!?"

Cao Cao was surprised when he heard that but his facial expression remained calm.

'Perhaps he saw Georg's mist or overheard our conversation. But how did he know about Leonardo's Annihilation Maker?'

Cao Cao could guess how Issei may knew about Georg's Longinus but he couldn't figure out how he knew about Leonardo's Longinus. Cao Cao tightened the grip on his spear a little when Issei's people surrounded them.

Gabriel, Raynare and Asia were next to Rias and Akeno. Sebas was next to Kiba. Elise and Sasha were next to Koneko and Gasper. Issei signalled them by twitching his neck asking them to leave. Gabriel, Sebas and Elise nodded their head and raised their magic to create a force teleportation.

Once they're gone from the artificial dimension, Issei asked Cao Cao with a grin on his face.

"So what business do you have with Rias-san?"

"Why do you want to know? Don't you know curiosity kills the cat?"

"Ara ara. A brat like you is threatening me? Hahahahahahaha! Kids nowadays are so eager to die young."

Cao Cao and the other members tilted their head in confusion. Because in front of them was a young man who looked at least their age but talked like an old man.

"You seemed to have a plan which requires her and from what I can see, the way you treated that Fried Chicken. I believe you brats are up to something no good."

Ignoring Riser's protest for calling him a Fried Chicken, Issei stood there waiting for the other side to take action.

"Leonardo, do it."

The little boy nodded his head quietly. Underneath him, shadows appeared under his feet and expanded rapidly. As the shadows grew, it reached the level of covering the entire school field. And then they expanded and gradually took shape.

" " " " " "Groaaaaa…" " " " " "

Monstrous creatures with thick long arms, wide mouth with sharp fangs and masculine figure were created before Issei, Ravel and Riser. About hundreds of those creatures were created just like that. They've totally surrounded Issei and the Phenex siblings.

"…?"

Issei looked down after feeling someone grabbing his clothes tightly. It was Ravel whose body was shaking heavily in fear. Tears even accumulated on her eyes. Seeing her expression, Issei smiled and patted her head lightly.

"Don't worry. It'll be over soon."

Saying that, he created a barrier around Ravel and Riser.

"You're protecting the siblings instead of yourself? Re you trying to be a hero?"

Cao Cao asked.

"Me? A hero? Hahahahahahahahaha! Please, don't make me laugh so hard. You'll be shock once you know what I'm capable of."

With a daring grin, Issei's eyes shined in red and the ground beneath Issei instantly cracked when he unleashed the heinous, dark black aura from his body.

*Prank!*

The ground began to tremble. The sky of artificial dimension cracked right away like a broken glass.

"Oi oi oi. This guy is dangerous!"

"This guy is a monster."

"This is bad. We need to retreat. Georg, get us out of here!"

"I'm already on it."

Georg raised his hand and a cloud of mist began to surround them while they're withdrawing from their position. All monstrous creatures however charged towards Issei. Without any fear, Issei raised his left hand up into the air and gathered immense amount of demonic power on it. Once the dark demonic energy sphere was charged to his satisfactory level, Issei compressed the sphere with his hand and nailed his left fist into the ground.

*DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!*

The entire artificial dimension got enveloped by the explosion.

When smokes had dispersed, all the artificial dimension had left a hugeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee hole with a bottomless pit. There was nothing left. School, trees, field, everything had been destroyed without a single trace being left behind. The artificial dimension was basically on the brink of collapsing.

"I guess their gone huh. Too bad I didn't get to know what their intentions are. Now, you guys wanna head home?"

Satisfied with the outcome, Issei looked at the Phenex siblings and asked them. The brother and sister could only nod their heads in the protective barrier while looking at Issei with amazed expression.

* * *

 **Please Read & Review m(_ _)m **

**Your Reviews Are Important To Me m(_ _)m**


End file.
